


A Flash of Fire and Ice

by stellecraft



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Featuring the various teams, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, arrow and supergirl will happen later due to the crossover that just finished tonight, background Lisa/Cisco/Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Barry has a helpless crush on his two enemies and a habit of passing out until his body can heal itself. His two enemies always seem to find him before someone else does and help him. Turns out they have a bit of a crush on him too.





	1. Chapter 1

       Leonard Snart was running away from the police like he normally did. Mick was by his side as they darted into an alleyway. They had gone far enough to not be seen from the street when Len tripped over something. He fell, something he would deny later on, and took Mick’s hand to pull himself up. He looked where he tripped and caught a glimpse of a leg encased in red leather. He swore and pulled the collapsed body from behind the dumpster. Sliding his fingers under the neck of Barry Allen’s suit he felt for a pulse.

       “Mick the closest safe house with IV capabilities is where?” He sighed slightly. Barry’s pulse was rapidly beating under his fingers.

       “Four blocks southwest from here. Why are we saving the hero?”

       “Because he’ll be indebted to us if we do.” Len tried to hoist Barry into his arms but was pushed aside by Mick. The man effortlessly lifted the red leather clad body and carried him in the direction of the safe house.

       When they got into the safe house Len checked their patient’s pulse again before he went looking for some clothes he could change their erstwhile superhero into. He grabbed one of his sweatshirts and a pair of Mick’s sweatpants. He looked around until he found the intricate black mask Lisa had worn for a heist once and added it to the pile. When he came downstairs, Mick was going through Barry’s pockets. There were a few protein bars, a cell phone, and something that looked suspiciously like a miniaturized stun gun.

       “Mick if I ask you to look away while I get his face covered will you?”

       “Why?”

       “I swore I’d tell no one his identity in trade for not killing anyone on our jobs.” He looked at Mick until Mick turned around and covered his eyes. Len had Barry’s cowl off as soon as he was certain that Mick couldn’t see. He slid the mask on and made sure it was secure enough to withstand the manhandling getting Barry changed would involve.

       “Can I turn around now?” Len plucked the small communication device out of Barry’s ear and set it on the table. He disconnected the central flash logo from Barry’s uniform and set it aside with the other stuff.

       “Yes. Let’s get him changed and then we can start an IV to get him rehydrated and get some sugar into him.” Mick lifted Barry and Len unzipped the suit. The two of them got Barry out of it and into the sweatpants and sweatshirt that Len had brought down. Len took the needle that Mick handed to him and gently inserted it into a vein. He pulled the needle out when he was certain the small tube was firmly seated and hooked up the two IV bags Mick had grabbed. He slid the small blood pressure and heart rate monitor onto Barry’s wrist and sighed.

       “What now?” Mick’s voice was gruff and Len looked up at him.

       “Now we wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The first thing Barry noticed was that he wasn’t in the suit anymore. The soft cotton that encased his body seemed well worn. The second thing he noticed was that he was warm. There was a soft blanket draped over him. He wrinkled his nose slightly and realized that he was wearing a mask on his face. He tried to reach up and tug it off but a hand stopped him.

       “Well look what the cat dragged in.” Barry’s eyes shot open when he recognized Leonard Snart’s voice. He tried to jolt upright but strong hands that were covered in burns pressed down on his shoulders. “Easy Scarlet. We just rehydrated you from your little jaunt fighting whoever you were fighting.”

       “My suit?”

       “Is here. I kept my promise to keep your identity a secret. Even Mick didn’t see your face.” A protein bar was shoved into Barry’s hands and he ate it in quick bites. Len perched next to him on the couch and took the hand that had the IV in it. He deftly removed the small tube and taped a cotton ball over it. He handed Barry another one of the protein bars and the man ate it quickly. He reached for the last one and Len passed it over. Mick was watching them intensely.

       “What?”

       “I’m trying to extrapolate what’s under the mask.” Barry let out a frustrated sigh.

       “No using my identity against me, the people I work with, my family, or anyone else it could be used against. No telling anyone or I’ll stop letting you get away with some of the loot from your heists. And please try to be more careful with your fire gun. It’s hard to fix after you set everything on fire.”

       “Thieves’ honor.” Barry shot Mick a look and looked to Len who nodded. Barry stripped off the mask and went back to eating his protein bar. Mick stared for a moment before he started laughing. “Barry Allen. The puny little CSI from CCPD.”

       “It’s a day job. I can’t exactly be working full time as a superhero and still pay rent.” Barry stood up, slightly shocked when Mick’s large hand landed on the small of his back to steady him. He reached for the suit but Len shook his head.

       “Don’t bother. You can keep the sweatpants and the sweatshirt.” Len grabbed a backpack and tucked the suit into it, placing the rest of Barry’s belongings on top. He zipped it up and handed it to the man.

       “Snart I won’t tell anyone about this place.” Barry looked around then slid the bag onto his back. “Thank you to you both. Rory, remember our deal.” He slipped out of the safe house. Len watched him go.

       “You’ve got the hots for super speed.”

       “I do not.”

       “You do. You want to press him against a wall and have your way with him.” Len shot him a look and Mick grinned. “If he’s willing I want to press him against a wall and have my way with him.” Mick looked in the direction that Barry had gone. “You let him leave with your favorite sweatshirt.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry had taken to wearing the sweatpants and sweatshirt around the house. The first time he had worn the sweatpants, emblazoned with the name of one of the public high schools, Iris had asked where he had gotten them. He had shrugged and told her he didn’t remember, probably some thrift shop or something. The sweatshirt was a little more difficult to shrug off. Barry found out inadvertently that the sweatshirt was issued in jail when Joe approached him about it. The excuse he finally came up with was that he found it in the lost and found at the court house one day when he had been expected to present evidence and that he had brought it home and washed it.

       Len spotted Barry walking to work one day with the sweatshirt on and smiled slightly. He followed the man, ignoring Mick’s ribbing about his crush until Barry slipped into an alleyway. He followed the other man in and was met by a punch that he easily caught.

       “Now Scarlett that isn’t nice.”

       “Why are you following me Snart?”

       “Is a man not allowed to watch his enemy?” Len looked him over. “That sweatshirt looks good on you.” Barry started to pull it off and Len backed away. “No, I meant it. Keep it.” Barry brushed past them and walked out of the alley. Len turned to watch him leave and pulled his gun to point at Mick.

       “What’s that for?”

       “If you so much as say one word of what you’re thinking I will freeze your face off.”


	2. Chapter 2

        Their next interaction was a fight at Central City Bank. Len was laughing as Barry dodged his cold gun and ended up with his arm right in the stream of Mick’s fire gun. Len could see the man’s face as he winced in pain. Mick had instantly twisted the gun away from the other man but his suit was slightly on fire. Len blasted the area and the flames went out. The suit’s heat coils kicked in and melted the ice on Barry’s arm. Len grabbed Mick and they ran, splitting up to confuse people.

        When he made it to their safe house of choice he didn’t find Mick, who should have been there before him. When Mick stumbled through the door fifteen minutes later he was carrying a limp Barry. Len was up and grabbing the first aid kit as Mick gently placed his armful on the couch. Len cut the sleeve away from Barry’s arm to reveal the burn. Part of it was the pink of newly scarred skin while the rest of it was still burned. Len heard a noise from Barry’s ear and pulled the comm unit out. He popped it in his own ear to hear Barry’s team at star labs freaking out.

        “Easy super squad. He got burned. Mick recovered him easily enough. We’ll send him on his way when he regains consciousness. Don’t send the police or we may have to hurt him.” He crushed the comm unit and pretended not to notice when the camera on Barry’s insignia went live. He made sure to make his movements visible to the camera as he washed the burn gently in a bowl of cool water with some gentle soap. More of the burn was healing with every second and he smiled slightly. It appeared the increased healing rate was part of Barry’s abilities.

        Mick carried over the large bottle of aloe they kept for when the pyro inevitably burned himself and a roll of nonstick bandage. Len changed the gloves he was wearing and began smoothing the aloe over Barry’s arm. He took the roll of bandage and wrapped it expertly around Barry’s arm. Taking the part of the suit that he had cut off, he handed it to Mick.

        “Analyze that, please. Let’s see if we can’t find a way to make it so we don’t hurt him in our fights.” Mick wondered off to use the lab facilities in the basement and Len moved to Barry’s head. “You are an idiot Red.” He carded his fingers through Barry’s hair and smiled as the other man pressed slightly into his hand. “Cisco we’ll send our suggestions back with him once he’s awake and fed.” He continued carding his fingers through Barry’s hair until Mick returned.

        “He sleeps likes the dead.” Mick dropped the printout next to Len. “The suit’s fire capabilities failed due to the chemicals they clean it with. They slowly degraded the material of the suit until he was able to get burned.” His fingers ran through Barry’s hair as well. “Cisco would do well to replace the suits he has and wash them with plain soap and water next time.”

        “Any suggestions about ways to make him impervious to my ice gun so I don’t hurt him?”

        “The heat coils are a good idea. They melt the ice and the suit itself prevents him from getting frozen by the liquid nitrogen.” Barry’s eyes fluttered and both men pulled their hands from his hair. His eyes shot open and Len pressed down on his shoulders.

        “Looks like sleeping beauty’s finally awake.” Len let go of Barry’s shoulders and helped him sit up slowly. “Cisco’s being obnoxious.”

        “He needs to get laid.” Barry glanced at Mick who was looking at the bandage on his arm.

        “Snart wouldn’t like the outcome considering that Cisco is seeing his sister.” Len’s head shot up and Barry moved fast to shove him against a wall. “He’s being polite and romantic and everything you want for her so leave them alone. Caitlin approves and she’s the other part of their wonderful threesome.” Len took advantage of their position to spin them so that Barry was pressed against the wall.

        “My sister is not part of a threesome.” Barry yanked his hands free and pulled out the secondary comm unit, crushing it. He pushed Len a little bit away and pulled the insignia piece of his suit free, removing the camera and crushing it.

        “Hate to say this mate but she is and enjoying every minute of it.” He relaxed and let Len press him against the wall. Len stayed there for a minute then pulled away.

        “If you don’t want this then you should leave.” Barry looked them both over then looked at his arm.

        “Mick’s been eyeing my arm so I should let him take a look since he’s the resident burn expert.” He walked over to Mick and settled on the couch next to him. Mick gently removed the bandage and looked at the burn free but still pink skin. Len settled near Barry’s feet and tugged the red boots off the man’s feet. He scooted forward until Barry’s feet were in his lap and gently pressed his thumbs into the arches. Barry twitched and Len smirked. Mick’s hands smoothed some more aloe over the pink skin and wrapped the arm again. He tossed the aloe to Len who caught it and applied it to his hands. He went back to pressing his thumbs into Barry’s arches, sliding his thumbs down to the toes.

        “Jesus Snart.” Barry’s head was back and Mick was supporting his weight. Len snorted.

        “You’re going to have my dick in you once I’m done with this. I think you can call me Len.” He pressed his thumbs into the balls of Barry’s feet and watched the man melt completely into Mick. Mick was watching in awe as Len turned their new lover into a puddle of goo in his arms. He watched as Len made a face and twisted Barry’s foot slightly. Mick winced and gently moved Barry off him to lie on his stomach on the couch. Len let his feet go so that he could lie flat without twisting. Mick pulled slightly on his legs and lifted them to bend at the knee.

        “You are horribly aligned.” Barry made a questioning noise and Mick chuckled darkly. “There was this guy that we needed to lift an ID card from and the only time he was without his security detail was when he was visiting a chiropractor. Deep breath in then let it out.” He waited until Barry finished breathing out and pressed down with his hands in the small of his back. There was a satisfying crack and Barry groaned appreciatively. Barry’s phone rang and Len fished it out of the other man’s pocket.

        “Barry are you alright. Your pulse is jumping around like crazy.”

        “Well see Caitlin when two men like each other that tends to happen. When it’s super speed here it’s worse than normal.” Len hung up and dropped the phone on the couch. Len’s fingers trailed down Barry’s back and were swatted away by Mick. Mick scooped Barry up and rested him on the rug. He rolled the younger man onto his side and adjusted his hip before he changed sides and adjusted the other hip. Picking Barry up again he carried the younger man into their bedroom. Barry clung to him and refused to let go when Mick tried to put him down on their bed. Mick grinned and held his weight above Barry, leaning in to kiss the younger man. He pried Barry’s octopus limbs off him and pulled down the zipper on the front of Barry’s suit. He wasn’t surprised to find that Barry was completely bare under the suit except for a jockstrap. Barry flailed until his arms were out of the suit and Mick tugged the tight-fitting article of clothing down his body and off his legs.

        “Damn super speed you look utterly delectable.” Mick’s hands came up to cup Barry’s ass and he flipped the younger man into his stomach. Len stepped up to trace straps of the jock strap that framed Barry’s ass.

        “Scarlet you make me need to take a cold shower.” The brilliant red of the jock strap made Len want to give Barry’s ass a slap. He reached out again and slid the jockstrap down. Barry lifted one leg at a time to get the straps over his knees and Len pulled it completely off.

        “One day Len isn’t going to bother to get that off and will fuck you with it on.” Mick slid under Barry’s body and pulled Barry down to rest against him. He kissed Barry as Len began to prepare him. Barry pulled away from the kiss when Len had two fingers in him and pressed his face into Mick’s neck. Mick’s hand came up to cradle the back of Barry’s neck and the other hand slid down Barry’s back. Len’s free hand came up and linked with Mick’s in the small of Barry’s back. Len slid a third finger in and smirked as Barry moaned and writhed on top of Mick. Mick let out a quiet moan as Barry ground against him and caught Len’s eye. Len nodded and pulled his fingers out. Mick’s hand left Barry’s neck to grab a condom. Len took it and slid it on, pressing into Barry slowly. Mick’s hand went back to Barry’s neck, running through the short hairs at the nape of Barry’s neck. Barry was moaning into Mick’s neck like it was his job and Len’s face was completely screwed up in pleasure. Mick let his eyes close and his head fall back as Len’s thrusts ground Barry against him.

        Both of the swore as Barry suddenly began vibrating. Mick arched up, pressing into Barry, while Len pressed as deep as he could go. Barry moaned and began sucking a mark into the unscarred skin of Mick’s neck. He looked up slyly from under his lashes at Mick.

        “Enjoying?” Barry’s voice was distorted by the vibrations but there was no missing the smirk in his voice.

        “If you can talk I’m not doing my job properly.” Len gritted his teeth against the vibrations and began to thrust hard. Barry moaned and pressed back to meet Len’s thrusts. Mick pulled Barry’s hips back down to press against his and held him there. The vibrations rolled through the three of them as Len kept thrusting hard, changing the angle to hit Barry’s prostate. The man under him held out for a few thrusts and them came all over Mick, the vibrations intensifying. Both men moaned and came themselves. Len pulled out of Barry slowly and rolled off the bed to dispose of the condom. He came back with a wet cloth and handed it to Mick who cleaned himself and Barry up. Len settled in the bed and pulled Barry to rest against him.

        “I should go.” Barry tried to pull away and Mick threw an arm around his waist.

        “Go where Scarlet?” Len nuzzled into Barry’s neck, letting himself indulge in a moment of softness. Barry tried to wiggle out of their grip but Mick’s arm just tightened around his waist.

        “Stop wiggling and sleep super speed. We’ll feed you breakfast before you leave in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

      The house had been Mick’s idea. The few times Barry had shown up at their safe houses after a heist with the rouges it had gone horribly. Weapons had been pulled and fired on the first occasion. Len wasn’t entirely sure he had managed to convince the rouges that when Barry was there he was off the clock. It didn’t help that Barry had a habit of going through everyone’s piles of loot and studying the pieces he thought were cool.

      Between the two of them, they had more than enough money to purchase one of the larger houses on the edge of the city. They moved their stuff in first, taking the master suite that was off to the side of the first floor. Lisa, Cisco, and Caitlin moved into the basement suite. The five of them lived there for a few weeks before Mick and Len finally got up the courage to ask Barry to come live with them.

      “Where are we going?” Barry tried to see under the blindfold as he held onto Len’s waist. Len chuckled slightly.

      “You’ll see.” He turned into the driveway and the gates to the property opened. He drove up and into the garage. Turning off the bike, he kept it balanced until Barry was off then got off himself. Taking Barry’s hand, he led the man through the side door and into the house. Mick was waiting there and pulled Barry in for a quick kiss.

      “Hey, super speed.” Barry reached up to try to pull off his blindfold and Mick took his hands. He led Barry into the great room and pressed a key into his hands. Stepping around Barry he undid the blindfold. Barry was silent for a moment as he looked around.

      “What is this?”

      “Our home obviously.” Mick shot Len a look at his sarcasm but recognized that Len was trying to distance himself in case Barry said no. Mick watched Barry look around the large room and out the large glass windows at the patio, pool, and hot tub.

      “How did you afford all this?”

      “Barry we have money. We lived in safe houses for most of our life and pull off high-value heists. No rent and high payout on our jobs.”

      “How much?”

      “Scarlet it’s not important.”

      “How much Len.” Len winced and sighed.

      “A few billion each.” Len took Barry’s hand and pulled him through the great room into the master suite. The fireplace was on and the room was warm. The lights were low and there was quiet music playing. “Our room. The bathroom has a large bathtub that I think you’d like and there’s space in the big closet for your stuff.”

      “What emotionally cold over there is trying to say is will you move in with us?” Mick wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and tugged his hand out of Len’s grasp. Barry smiled up at him and pocketed the key.

      “How about we celebrate?” He pressed back against Mick and Mick grinned at him.

      “You would say that.” Mick tugged Barry over to the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once Barry’s shirt was off he pushed Barry backward. Barry landed on his elbows on the bed and grinned up at them.

      “So who gets me first?” Barry’s fingers undid the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Mick and Len weren’t surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing anything under the jeans.

      “Who would have thought you were a virgin when we first started this.” Len stepped forward and pulled Barry’s jeans off completely. Barry scooted further up the bed and Len moved to settle on top of him. Barry pulled him into a completely filthy kiss and Len let himself get lost in it. Barry’s skin was soft under his hands. Len tried not to focus on the feelings that were welling up inside him. He knew that Mick loved Barry. He knew that Barry loved both of them. He was certain that he loved Barry but he couldn’t say it. Barry pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Len with adoration in his eyes.

      “You’re way overdressed.” Barry began to tug on Len’s jacket and Len sat up to remove it and his shirt. He looked down at the body below him and smirked.

      “The things you do to me red.” Barry’s hands came up to cup Len through his jeans and Len’s head fell back.

      “How about you show me Snart.” Len looked at Barry’s smirk and shoved him down. Mick caught Barry’s hands and tugged them above his head, holding them there. Len stood up and shimmied out of his jeans. He dropped back to kneel astride Barry’s hips.

      “You sure you want that Flash? I’m not sure you could handle it.” He reached for the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a couple condoms. He saw Barry eyeing the condoms and rested a hand on the other man’s abs. “Barry?”

      “Do we have to use them? It’s been no one but me, right? And you’re both clean?” Len looked up and caught Mick’s eye. The man nodded once and Len put the condoms back in the drawer. He slicked up his fingers and moved off Barry’s hips to kneel between the other man’s legs. He slowly pressed one finger in, reveling in how tight Barry was.

      “Damn red. It’s like fucking a virgin every time.” Barry tugged uselessly against Mick’s hands and Len finished preparing him quickly. He pushed into Barry, moaning at the feel of being bare. Barry was arching into his thrusts and Len set a punishing pace. With each brush against Barry’s prostate, he felt the younger man grow tighter around him. Barry began to vibrate unconsciously, a signal he was close to his orgasm, and Len gritted his teeth. With one more thrust, he brought Barry off. He thrust in deep and came as well. As he pulled out of Barry, Mick moved into his position. Len stretched out next to Barry and pressed kisses to the man’s shoulder as Mick managed to coax another orgasm out of Barry and came himself. Mick pulled out and cleaned the three of them up before gently pulling Barry to rest against his chest. Len tangled their fingers together and smiled as Barry let out a contented sigh.

      “If anyone asks I got a second job as a house sitter for a rich gay couple and get to live in their house in one of the upstairs bedrooms.”

      “You mean if Iris and Joe ask?”

      “Do you honestly think they’d approve of this?” Mick chuckled and Len smirked.

      “Of course they wouldn’t. He’s too good for us.”

      “Like hell I am.” Barry’s voice was slurred with sleep and Len couldn’t help but press a kiss in the middle of the other man’s shoulder blades.

      “You are too good for us doll. That doesn’t stop us from trying, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mick and Len being super rich was inspired by Leverage and the fact that everyone on that team has money galore. What better way to spend it than to buy a house for them to live in with their super adorable superhero boyfriend and their family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cisco and Caitlin technically only really got to know Lisa in this episode but I'm assuming they had met earlier, maybe even pre-series.

      They were drinking coffee, named the flash apparently, and Cisco was doing a pretty good impersonation of Dr. Stein when Lisa bumped into him.

      “Oh, I’m sorry.” Lisa turned to look them dead on and Barry buried his face in his coffee cup as Cisco tried to pull himself together enough to lie since Iris was there.

      “Don’t apologize. You can bump into me any day Cisco.”

      “Lisa Snart. You here to double-cross us again or are you and your big bro holding up coffee shops now?”

      “I need your help.” Barry tried not to laugh as Cisco scoffed. Cisco would literally do anything for Lisa.

      “In your dreams sister cold. You know I could call the Flash. He’d be here in like two seconds. Probably one.” Cisco shot Barry a look and the man gave him a small cut it out look.

      “Call him.” Cisco pulled out his phone to call her bluff.

      “Oh. Ok. I’ma call him.” He began typing on his phone when it dawned on him. “You really want me to call the Flash.

      “I need his help too. My brother’s been kidnapped.” Barry noticed Lisa wouldn’t look him in the eye. He lowered his coffee mug, worried for Len. He knew that if Lisa was reaching out to a man that she thought would arrest her brother as soon as he saw him then Len was in really big trouble. They escorted her to S.T.A.R Labs and Barry sat in the Flash suit listening to her explanation. Cisco and Caitlin were pretty good actors and he could see Lisa trying not to laugh at times. When Cisco located Len, Barry ran to him.

 

* * *

 

 

      Len was searching through a filing cabinet when he heard the telltale signs of Barry arriving as the Flash. He glanced in the general direction that his father had gone and stepped into view.

      “Snart.”

      “Barry.”

      “Are you ok?” Len shrugged.

      “Peachy.” Len continued to walk down the row of filing cabinets. He heard Barry stumbling along to the side and behind him.

      “Ok. Well…. Uhhhh… I’m supposed to be here to rescue you.” Len glanced in the direction his father had gone again.

      “That’s not necessary. You can speed along now.”

      “Look Snart, if these guys are making you do this…”

      “No one makes me do anything.”

      “Then why does your sister think you’ve been kidnapped?” A filing cabinet slammed closed and Len took advantage of Barry’s distraction to ice him. He hoped Barry could see the apology in his eyes. He didn’t want his boyfriend getting anywhere near his father. It was safer to ice Barry than it was to let him get the bullet his father’s gun would shoot.

      “What’s taking so long?” Len tried not to glare in the direction of his father.

      “I got held up.”

      “Always the excuse with you…” his father trailed off as he spotted Barry. “Well look at that huh. I didn’t think you had it in you. son.”

      “Thanks, dad.” He shot Barry a look and followed his father. He couldn’t help giving one more quip. “You know what they say. Live fast. Die young.” He knew that as soon as they were clear Cisco would activate the thermal threading in the suit, freeing Barry.

      “Snart’s gone. And Lisa has a lot of explaining to do.” Barry ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs. When he got there they confronted Lisa with the fact that Len appeared to be doing a job with their father. It wasn’t until Lisa pulled back her jacket and her shirt on her right shoulder revealing a scar that they really began to listen.

      “I told you I got this doing a job. I didn’t get this scar being a criminal. I got it being a daughter. I know you want to protect Flash. I know he relies on you Cisco, Caitlin. Hell, I’m sure he relies on Barry wherever he is in this maze of tunnels. But if my brother is working with him something is horribly wrong. We need to get him back for Mick and Barry.” She walked off and Barry moved to follow her, to comfort the girl he thought of as his younger sister, but Cisco held up a hand.

      “Let me go. I got this.” Cisco followed after her and Caitlin looked at the floor.

      “Caitlin you didn’t know.”

      “I should have Barry. The way she avoids talking about her father. The scars.” Barry pulled Caitlin into a hug.

      “Len was there to take care of her. She had Len and Mick to protect her. We’d all do anything to protect her.”

      “Barry?”

      “Yes?”

      “If Len has the shot let him take it.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry ended up in the Saints and Sinner bar easily enough. It was Len and Mick’s agreed meeting place with him if something went sideways and they couldn’t come home but weren’t in jail. Mick was in a corner, glaring at a booth on one side. Barry walked passed him and brushed a hand over his knee comfortingly. He slid into the booth and Len didn’t even look up at him.

      “Back from the dead so soon Barry.” When Barry didn’t leave he made a small noise of unhappiness. “Pass me the salt.” Barry slid it over to him.

      “Don’t spill. It’s bad luck.” When Len practically slammed the salt shaker on the table sideways Barry realized why Mick was seated across the room. Len was in one of those moods where he was stubborn and contrary for no real reason. Their normal fix of cuddling him until he caved wouldn’t work so Barry went for the direct route.

      “Why are you working with Lewis?” Len glared at him from under his eyelashes and focused on his food. “Lisa told us you hate him.”

      “Things are…. complicated with family.” Len still wouldn’t look him in the eye. “As you know with your own parents.” Barry brushed that comment aside and kept going straight ahead.

      “Tell me what’s going on. Let me help you.”

      “Don’t waste your time trying to save people who don’t want to be saved.”

      “Yeah well maybe it’s not just about you alright.” Barry gave it a few more tries and finally left the bar annoyed. Mick came up behind him and pulled him into a side alley.

      “You get anywhere with him?”

      “You know him better than me Mick. I tried.” Barry glanced back towards the bar. “Keep an eye on him for me. Text me if you find out his plans or find out really anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len had tried to talk him out of it when he visited the safe house in his own I’m-the-only-one-allowed-to-do-this way. Mick had bitched about it constantly, going as far as breaking into S.T.A.R. Labs to give Barry a lecture. Lisa had watched that amused and told them it reminded her of the way Mick lectured Barry when he did something stupid. The truth was that Cisco needed more time to come up with a device to get the bomb out of Lisa safely. So in Barry went as the tech expert for the heist with Lewis and Len. He had stepped in when Lewis had almost gone for his gun at security and got them passed with no raised eyebrows. He ignored the fight going behind him about the armed guards until Lewis actually did pull his gun. While Lewis was looking at Len Barry quickly grabbed the guards and shoved them in a closet, locking them in.

      “Alright Sam,” Barry tried not to flinch at the fake name, “show us what you’ve got.” As Lewis tried to crowd up behind him and see what he was doing Barry tried to come up with a way to get the older man off his back.

      “Yeah alright. You two just keep a lookout while I…” As soon as the man was looking in the other direction Barry began typing in all the possible combinations at super speed. The machine made a happy noise as he typed in the right one and the door opened. Len walked into the space as Barry walked around behind Lewis. “I told you Draycon was my Jam.”

      “You were right. Good to go out on a high note.” The gun was raised and fired. Barry grabbed the bullet before it impacted and let himself spin and fall to the ground. He heard Len’s quiet ‘Sorry Barry’ as the door closed behind the two men. As soon as it was safe he opened his eyes and looked at the bullet. He knew Len was freezing the lasers and walking through them and that Lewis was trying to crack the safe. He waited, hoping Cisco would get the bomb out of Lisa soon so that he could go in and rescue Len. When the alarm went off he rushed in in full Flash costume.

      “The only place you’re going is back to Iron Heights Lewis.”

      “Ah, you want to bet.” Len had to cold gun aimed at him but Barry could see the conflicting emotions going across the other man’s face.

      “Do I want to bet?” The question was aimed at Cisco who seemed to be having trouble shooting his girlfriend in the neck to remove the bomb. At Cisco’s terse reply Barry took a step forward. “Tell me, what kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?”

      “A very rich man.”

      “Ah…” Len was watching what appeared to be a trigger in his father’s hand.

      “Shoot him son.” Len was holding out as long as he could, hoping that they got the bomb out. He could see that Barry was trusting him not to shoot. “Kill him or you’ll never see your sister alive.” Len clenched his teeth and prepared to shoot his lover. He gave Barry a few more seconds, hoping that his father would keep his hand off the trigger long enough to let Cisco do whatever it was he needed to do. He saw Barry’s face light up and was already moving the gun to point at Lewis.

      “Lisa’s safe.” Len fired directly at his father’s heart. The man fell to his knees with an icicle in his chest.

      “You’re working with the Flash. I thought you hated him.”

      “Not as much as I hate you.” He watched as his father fell over, dead. Barry stepped up and took the gun out of his hands.

      “Lisa was safe. Why did you do that?” Barry’s voice was soft, like he was trying to soothe a wild animal. Len looked into his boyfriend’s eyes for the first time since this had started. Barry looked concerned for him.

      “He broke my sister’s heart. It was either this or let Mick have him. This was more humane.”


	5. Chapter 5

       Lisa was spending her nights in their bed, knowing Mick would wake her if she had nightmares. Barry had gotten used to sleeping with one arm around her waist, her head tucked into his shoulder with Mick bracketing her on the other side. Len had been taken to prison after he had killed his father though Barry had every hope that the jury would see that Len had been acting in self-defense. That his sister had been threatened.

       Barry had visited Len in Iron Heights and could feel the man’s resentment towards the visit. He had tried to assure his boyfriend that he didn’t think of him any differently but Len had pushed him away. This had infuriated Barry. He had thrown himself into trial prep and, when called to the witness stand, had given his CSI analysis of the man they had found with his head blown off. Cisco had gone to the stand to tell how Lisa had come to them and how they had found the bomb in her neck. The final nail in the coffin had been when Lisa took the stand and told the story of her abuse, and Len’s abuse, at the hands of their father. She had ended her testimony by mentioning that her brother only wanted to keep her safe.

       Barry snapped out of his light doze as hands gently shifted him. Mick was awake as well, looking at a spot over his shoulder. Hands gently disentangled Lisa from the two of them and Mick rolled out of bed. Lisa’s eyes opened slightly and she smiled as Mick lifted her from the bed.

       “Len.” Barry rolled over to see Len standing on his side of the bed.

       “Next time you go looking for the Flash don’t bother going to Cisco, Lisa.” Len shot Barry a look and Barry nodded. “Just go straight to Barry next time.”

       “You’re dating the Flash?”

       “I’m surprised the rogues didn’t tell you. They get really twitchy around him. Now Mick is going to bring you down to Cisco and Caitlin ok?” The young woman in Mick’s arms nodded and Mick left the room. Len began to tug on Barry’s sleep shirt. Barry obediently stripped off the old, worn t-shirt he had stolen from Len’s portion of the closet. Len’s hand traced his left shoulder, where the bullet had been going to hit.

       “I thought he actually got you.” Barry reached up and tugged Len down to lie on the bed.

       “I know. I was prepared for it.”

       “I’m so sorry Barry.” Len buried his face in Barry’s shoulder and kept muttering apologies under his breath.

       “Len I don’t blame you. You were trying to protect Lisa. Trying to protect all of us.” He heard Mick reenter the room and watched as the other man closed and locked the door. He was carrying a bag of ice cubes, which he tucked into the freezer portion of the mini fridge they kept next to the bed for snacks for Barry. Mick wondered around the room and pulled out the glass cups, the cotton swabs, a lighter, and a pair of locking forceps. Len rolled to watch and realized what Mick was getting out.

       “Mick…”

       “We talked about it, Len. He’s fine with it.” Mick ignored Len’s looks and poured some of the ice he had brought in into a bowl. He set it near Len and rolled Barry over, stripping off his younger lover’s pants and boxers. He reached for the cotton swab and dampened it with a bit of rubbing alcohol before clamping it in the forceps and lighting it on fire. Barry was completely relaxed, trusting Mick not to burn him. Mick shot Len a pointed look and the other man sighed and grabbed the bottle of massage oil that Mick had left next to the ice. He poured some into his hands and let it warm up before rubbing it over Barry’s back. Barry let out a pleased sigh and pressed into Len’s hands. When Len pulled his hands back Mick held the fire close to Barry’s skin and slid the glass cup over it. He pulled the fire out at the last second and placed the cup on Barry’s back. The cup suctioned itself to his back and Mick reached for another one.

       Len grabbed the ice cubes and pulled out, pressing it to Barry’s lips until the other man opened his mouth to take it in. Len got to his feet and walked over to the toy chest that Barry kept in an alcove in their bedroom. Opening it, he pulled out the glass Aneros and walked back to the bed. Mick was smirking at him and gestured at Barry’s back. Len placed the Aneros in the bowl of ice and took and ice cube. Mick heated one of the cups and let Len slip the ice cube in before he suctioned it to Barry’s back. Barry let out a small moan and Len stroked his hair.

       “You feeling alright Scarlet?” Barry nodded and Len continued to stroke his fingers through Barry’s hair. Len reached out and pulled the glass Aneros out of the ice. He pressed it to his wrist and hissed slightly. Holding it by the base he moved to kneel at Barry’s knees. He caught the lube that Mick tossed him and watched as the man added another cup to Barry’s back. Len looked down at the Aneros in his hands and smirked. Mick and Barry knew him too well. He needed this display of trust.

       Len slicked up his fingers and gave Barry a quick prep then slid the Aneros in. It wasn’t freezing cold but at the same time, it was very cold. Barry jolted up slightly and Mick pressed a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him on the bed.

       “Hoy shit.” Barry’s voice was a moan and Len smirked.

       “You like a little cold Scarlet?” He moved back up next to Barry’s head and grabbed a handful of ice cubes. He slid them across the areas of skin not covered with the cups. Mick added one more to Barry’s shoulder and nodded to him. Len settled comfortably and began teasing Barry with the ice. Barry was a moaning mess due to the Aneros and he was arching into the ice on his back. Len smirked and popped one of the cups off Barry’s back, running an ice cube over the mark. Barry’s back arched and he came hard with a moan of Len’s name. Mick quickly popped the cups off Barry’s back and they turned him over. Len went to pull the Aneros out and Barry gripped his hand.

       “No.” Barry moaned and Len pulled his hand back. Barry writhed and Len and Mick watched as the toy drove Barry through two more orgasms. Barry let out a whine and Len gently tugged the toy out of Barry’s body. Barry relaxed slightly and looked at Len with hazy eyes. Len leaned over and pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead.

       “You’re so gorgeous, Scarlet.” Barry’s hand reached out and unbuttoned Len’s jeans. His body was still vibrating after three orgasms and when his hand closed on Len’s dick the other man moaned. Barry stroked him a few times and he came with a moan. He heard Mick’s moan as the other man came and looked up as Mick’s cum splattered across Barry’s chest. Barry was looking up at them happily and Mick leaned in to kiss him. Len left and came back with a wet cloth which he used to clean up his two lovers.

       When he settled on the far side of Barry he found himself manhandled between two warm bodies. Barry tugged Len’s head to rest in the crook of his neck. Mick was a close as possible and was running fingers over Len’s arm. Len let out a shaky breath and Barry pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

       “You know we trust you implicitly right? Even when your father threatens Lisa to make you do stupid shit. I knew you wouldn’t shoot me and that you would give Cisco the time he needed.” Len began to shake slightly and kept letting out shaky breaths. Barry ran a hand over Len’s neck and upper back as he pulled Len even closer.

       “Lenny. You’re all right love.” Mick’s voice was quiet and soothing. Len’s shaking slowly stopped but his breathing remained shaky. Barry rolled so that Len was draped on top of him completely and stroked the other man’s back. When Len’s breathing evened out Barry gently pulled him away from his shoulder and wiped his lover’s face, cleaning off the tears. His phone rang and he swore, gently moving Len off him. He answered the phone and glared in the direction of Len.

       “Captain Cold broke out of Iron Heights the night before he was supposed to be released, sir?” Barry waited for a moment, glaring in the general direction of his boyfriends. “I don’t see what I can do about it, sir. If he’s gone he’s gone.” Mick was chuckling, and muffling it with a pillow. Len was looking bemused as Barry tried to get out of driving to Iron Heights. He sighed as he hung up and began to fumble on the bedside table. “You had less than twenty-four hours and then you were home free and now I have to go all the way to Iron Heights to investigate how the hell you got out of a sealed cell. How did you get the hell out of that cell anyway?”

       “I’m that good Barry.” Len smirked and Barry just glared at him again.

       “I will find out which guard is helping you eventually and he will be fired.” Barry rolled out of bed and got dressed, grabbing his backpack and leaving.

       “They still haven’t found the tunnel?” Mick pulled Len against him again.

       “I think Barry misses it on purpose at this point.”


	6. Chapter 6

       “Fry you little piggy.” Len and Mick shot at the same time, knocking the police out. “A minivan. Really Len?”

       “Cops will never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night.” Len chucked the package of diapers in the back seat. The took off only to be blinded and knocked out. When they woke up they were on a rooftop with a group of other people. They all heard Rip Hunter’s speech and left the roof. Mick pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

       “Hey, super speed. Yeah, Len and I were kinda knocked out and dragged to Star City. Can you come get us?” Mick waited close to thirty seconds and felt himself get grabbed. In another thirty seconds, he was deposited in front of the toilet in their bathroom. When he was finished throwing up he felt cool hands on the back of his neck. Looking up he saw Len smiling at him.

       “Barry went to patrol the city.” Len tugged Mick to his feet and the two of them went into the study space that they had converted into a workshop. Len quickly took apart his gun and fixed it before he settled on the couch with a magazine. Mick began to work on a project he had started after he fixed his own gun.

       “Can’t believe you’re thinking of hooking up with the Englishman.” The sparks from the saw flew up and nearly hit Mick in the face. He turned off the saw. “We’re thieves. Crooks. Criminals. I have no desire to save the world. Especially a hundred years after I’m dead.”

       “He said across time Mick. What about the years before? Before fingerprints and surveillance cameras and DNA analysis. Why did we become criminals?”

       “Because we hate working and we love money.” Len popped to his feet and approached Mick.

       “We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci’s easel. Snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything.”

       “If you want to be in, I’m in. You’re the one who has to tell super speed, though.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Len waited until Barry was thoroughly blissed out from multiple orgasms and taking both Mick and himself before he brought up the subject.

       “You know how we ended up in Star City? We were knocked out and brought there for an offer. Travel through time and be heroes.” Barry looked at Len and Len almost ran off. Barry looked like he was going to cry.

       “Len that’s…”

       “He’ll return us to the exact moment we left so it will only be a few minutes for you love. We’ll come back, I promise.”

       “No Len I was trying to say that you and Mick should go. I know you both have good in you.” Len looked down at the man in his arms and saw the adoration in his eyes.

       “We’ll come right back. Lisa will keep the rogues in line while we’re gone if we end up taking longer than we expect to.” Barry nuzzled into Len’s neck and Len smiled. He gently disentangled himself from Barry and rummaged in the side drawer. Finding the small box, he shoved it into Barry’s hand and turned away from him. He heard the box open and heard nothing else. He knew what Barry was looking at right now. The base of the ring was a black wood that matched the thin bands that he and Mick had worn since they got married years before. There was an interwoven inlay of crushed ruby and diamond dust, fire and ice.

       “Len…”

       “A promise we’ll return.” Len flipped back over to find that Mick was sliding the ring onto Barry’s finger. “Don’t go running around in it. I don’t want it set on fire.”

       “It’s wood, Len. I know better than to run with it on.” Barry wrapped himself around Len and went back to nuzzling into Len’s neck. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Len looked down at the wooden ring on his finger. Gideon had apparently been made by a future Barry and there was a copy of the AI at S.T.A.R Labs that they could send messages through. They had already received a few from Barry but they were missing him. The door to their room opened and Len looked up as Mick walked in.

       “There’s another message for us. Rip seems to be getting even more annoyed with us.”

       “It’s not our fault the AI likes us. Gideon?”

       “Yes, Mr. Snart?”

       “Could you play the message for us.”

       “Of course Mr. Snart.” Their room darkened and the screen in the corner turned on. Barry was sprawled on their bed grinning.

       “Hey, guys. I just wanted to let you know that Lisa’s doing a kick ass job of keeping the rogues in check. They haven’t killed anyone while you’ve been gone.” Barry glanced down at his left hand and smiled. “You two are always with me.” Barry smirked suddenly. “Though I’m really starting to miss you both.” Barry rolled onto his back and the blankets he was draped with slipped off. Len let out a breath as he realized that Barry was naked. Mick made a choked off noise and they both watched as Barry’s legs opened. They could see the large plug that was inside him and Barry let out a small moan as he pulled the plug out. He let the plug drop to the floor and picked up the Aneros. As he slid it in he moaned. His hands came up and one played with his nipples as the other stroked his cock. He moaned happily and they watched as he began to rock slightly. The toy moved inside him and he let out an even louder moan. They watched as Barry worked himself through four orgasms before he pulled the toy out of himself. He gave the camera a cheeky grin, blew the two of them a kiss, and the video cut out.

       “Holy hell.” Mick pulled Len back against him and opened the other man’s pants. Len spun around and pulled Mick out of his pants. Mick’s hand wrapped around them both and all it took was a few strokes before they both came. Len pressed his forehead to Mick’s shoulder and waited until his breathing calmed.

       “Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart. Would you like me to send your reaction to my creator?” Len smirked into Mick’s shoulder then looked up.

       “Please do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically taken directly from the first season of Legends of tomorrow because it's nearly impossible to not write Mick as Chronos taking Len captive.

       They had been pursued by Chronos at every turn. Mick had lost control without Barry around to keep him grounded and Len had been too late to help him. He had to knock Mick out to get him out of Star City 2046. When he had led the time pirates onto the ship Len had enough. He took Mick out of the ship and abandoned him, taking Mick’s ring to give to Barry when he returned. He felt horrible, abandoning Mick, but it was his only choice.

       It was a choice that came back to haunt him. He looked up at the figure in the armor and back down at the handcuff on his hands. He couldn’t get out, the cuffs were slip proof. Mick was always good at getting them out of trouble.

       “Ah Hello.”

       “A UFO sighting in Hub City in 1960 has created a time anomaly. It looks like your friends survived.” The voice was robotic. Monotone.

       “And what would they be doing in 1960?” When the masked man didn’t answer, Len went for a different approach. “So ah… what’s so special about me? I mean aside from my sparkling personality.” He began to glance around for ways to get out. “Back on the Waverider, you could have taken your boy Rip. But you took me instead. Why?” When the figure didn’t even acknowledge him Len sighed. “If you’re going to kill me you could at least tell me what’s going on.” The figure turned.

       “You should have figured it out by now.” Hands came up and undid the clasps on the helmet. The helmet was lifted off and Len looked into the face of Mick. Mick moved forward to kneel in front of him. “After all, I am supposed to be the dumb one.” Len tried not to look as dumbstruck as he felt.

       “How?” He began to tug on his cuffs. “I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on here. At least so I can tell Barry.”

       “You deserve nothing. You don’t deserve to utter his name even.”

       “Says the man who sold us out to the pirates. When I dropped you off in that forest I meant to kill you. That was the plan. But I made a promise to Barry that I wouldn’t kill anyone so I let you live.”

       “You should have stuck with the plan and done me a favor. You should have convinced Rip to bring me home to Barry.”

       “I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team but I was always, always was coming back for you.”

       “Seems like one of us lost track of time.”

       “Well, how long did you…”

       “By the time they found me, I’d nearly lost my mind without you or Barry as an anchor. I was so weak I was strangling rats to survive.”

       “When who found you?”

       “The time masters.” Mick stood up and turned back to his central console. “They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn’t exist there the way it does on Earth. I’ve spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by then, fighting by them… being reborn.”

       “And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the, ah, lobotomy?” Mick strode back over and Len looked up at him.

       “You think I was hunting you and your friends because the time masters made me? They barely had to ask.” He stalked back to his console.

       “Look if you’re going to kill me, just do it already.”

       “I’m not gonna kill you. I’m going to take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister. The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill her more than once.” He turned to face Len again. “I can kill Lisa in front of you, go back in time, kill her in front of you again and again and again.” Len yanked against his cuffs as the ship’s AI informed Mick of where the Waverider was going. He charted a course to Nanda Parbat and Len gripped the pipe he was attached too. “I used to think the most beautiful thing on Earth was fire. Then I met you. And then I met Barry. Now I know its vengeance.”

 

* * *

 

       Len knew that his best chance of getting free was to annoy Mick. He kicked his plan into gear as they landed in Nanda Parbat.

       “Would you mind loosening these up a bit before you leave?” Mick stalked passed him to get his gun. “Just out of curiosity, what do you think your new masters are gonna do with you once you’ve delivered the team up to them? I don’t expect there’s a pension plan for old bounty hunters. Once they get what they want from you, they’re gonna toss you aside.”

       “Like you tossed me aside?”

       “You and I both made choices that led us to this moment. What matters, Mick, is your next move. What matters is getting you back to Barry. And I’m willing to bet that some little piece of the old you is in that armor somewhere. Some little piece still holding out the love you felt for him.”

       “No. You’re wrong.” The helmet went back on. As Mick went passed him again he stopped to grab Len’s wedding ring. Reaching for the cord around Len’s neck, he pulled the other ring out and left with both of them. As soon as Mick left, Len moved to plan B. He got his cuffs over the bend in the pipe railing he was attached to and moved along to the first bar. He slammed the metal part of the cuff against it until it broke and he could move further down the rail. He repeated the process with the other bars until he made it to the end of the railing. Around the corner, he spotted his cold gun. Reaching with his foot, he managed to get the cold gun off the rack and over to the rail. He looked at his hands, the gun, and his hands again. He knew what he had to do. He positioned the gun using his feet and aimed it as his hand. Pulling the trigger, he screamed as the cold gun began to freeze his hand. Once it was done he rested his head against the rail for a second before he slammed his hand into the ground, screaming again as his hand shattered. He ran out of the ship and into Nanda Parbat proper, entering the room as Firestorm prepared to shot Mick.

       “Don’t do it. Don’t kill him.”

       “Snart? Jax sounded surprised to see him.

       “Sorry, don’t kill Chronos?” Rip was looking at him like he had gone mad.

       “He’s not Chronos.” Len turned his attention back to Mick. “Show them.” When Mick didn’t move Len nodded at Jax. The man reached out and pulled off the helmet. Mick glared back at all of them.

       “My God.” Rip looked like he had seen a ghost.

       “There is no God.” Len tried and succeeded at not laughing to Mick’s perfectly timed retort. Mick made a lunge for his gun and Sara kicked Mick in the chin, knocking him out. They were escorted out of Nanda Parbat and locked Mick up in the cell, minus his armor. As he came around he glared at all of them. Len fingered the two wedding rings he had back on his necklace.

       “You think this is over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn. You,” Len looked up from where he was looking at his hand. “You should have killed me while you had the cha…” Rip stepped up and muted Mick. He turned to face Len.

       “You owe us an explanation.”

       “Yes, it’s quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the time masters considering you killed him.”

       “If you think back, I never actually said I killed him.”

       “No, you just let us think that you did.”

       “I didn’t have to try too hard did I? Well maybe I should have. And at least he wouldn’t have wound up a chew toy for the time masters.”

       “But if you did, we wouldn’t have this opportunity.” Rip was looking at him like he understood.

       “An opportunity to do what?” Of course, Ray was curious.

       “To reform Mr. Rory.” The argument went on until finally, Len had enough of it. It was finally Sara’s voice of reason that made Len look up and meet their eyes. The rest of the team was looking at Mick like they were trying to puzzle out how to deprogram him. As the team remembered the multiple times Mick saved their lives Len tried not to tear up. He gripped their wedding rings in his hand.

       “He’s a lost cause.” Len glared at the rest of the team.

       “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old timeship. We’ll get your husband back Leonard Snart. In the meantime, let’s go fix that hand of yours. I agree that none of us tell Barry Allen about this. It will just distress him.” Len was led to the med bay where Rip set him up with a regeneration machine and left him alone.

       “Gideon?”

       “I have only told Barry Allen that you and Mick are fine. A little white lie never hurt anyone.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of Barry for a little while. He's to much ray of sunshine for Mick and Len's angst.

       Barry glanced at Gideon. The last response he had gotten from Len and Mick was just them telling him that they were fine. Something had seemed off since Mick hadn’t said anything about loving him and Len was quieter than normal. He sighed again and headed home. As he walked into the house he heard Jesse Wells and Wally West arguing again. Entering the kitchen, he found them standing over a bowl. Wally was holding a cup of something and they were arguing over adding it now versus later. Looking in the direction of the great room, he saw Lisa watching amused.

       “What are you two making?” Both teens jumped and Barry grinned. He was happy he had decided to offer them sanctuary from their various family situations after Mick and Len had left. Jesse just wanted to get away from her father, something Barry didn’t blame her on. The current iteration of Harrison Wells was annoying at the best of times and overbearing when it came to his daughter. Wally just didn’t have a place to live after his mother had died and didn’t want to live with Joe and Iris.

       “We were trying to make cookies.” Jesse looked at the measuring cup Wally was holding and knocked so that it emptied into the bowl.

       “Well, they look good.” He heard a small noise and looked down at his feet. The two young kittens that Jesse had found were blinking up at him and he leaned down to pick them up. The orange one butted his face affectionately while the white one just stared at him. He carried them into the great room, dropping them into Lisa’s lap, before returning to the kitchen and grabbing the bottles that Jesse had been preparing. The kittens were almost completely weaned but they still took a few bottles a day. As he walked back, he handed one to Lisa. The orange kitten padded over to him and rolled onto its back. It was easy enough to pop the tip of the nipple into the kitten’s mouth. The kitten drank greedily and he watched with amusement at Lisa tried to get the other kitten to latch on.

       “You are just like your namesake aren’t you Captain Cold. Refusing all help and generally being stubborn.” Lisa finally managed to get the other kitten to latch on and sighed. “Well, I guess I can’t blame you.” The orange kitten finished its bottle and began to purr in Barry’s grip.

       “Heatwave seems to be the affectionate one.” The orange kitten jumped off Barry’s lap and went to curl up in a basket in front of the fireplace.

       “Any word from them?”

       “Gideon says that they’re fine but I think something’s up.”

       “If something is up you can bet Len won’t ask for help.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick refused to look at the door as it swooshed open and closed. He had visitors aplenty in recent days but this sounded like Rip. It was to be another try to reform him and get information from him talk then.

       “I trust that you’re comfortable Mr. Rory. Or do you answer to Chronos these days?”

       “I don’t take orders from you. I can’t believe I ever did.”

       “Well, that’s debatable. I’m calling on you for two reasons. First, we could use your help.” Mick turned to face Rip, to find him leaning against the glass.

       “What’s the second reason?”

       “We’re headed to 2147 to engage Savage.”

       “Is that the second reason or the first? Ah, forget it.”

       “I owe you an apology, Mr. Rory. I failed you. I brought you along on this mission under false pretenses, in denial of your true nature. And when that nature took its course, I asked Mr. Snart to… deal with you. Gideon told me you two were in a relationship. I know that it would be a breach of the trust you had in each other but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I thought maybe he could get through to you. I should have just brought you home. Returned you to Barry Allen.” Rip walked around to the door to the cell. “My point being, your quarrel should be with me and not with him.”

       “Well if it makes you feel any better, I want to kill both of you.”

       “Captain,” They both refused to break eye contact as Gideon broke into their conversation. “We’ve arrived at 2147.”

       “Thank you, Gideon. Set a course for the Kasnian Conglomerate.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The doors opened again and Mick glanced to the side from his bench in his cell. Sara walked in, her arms crossed across her chest.

       “Ah, finally, someone who’s willing to do a man’s job.”

       “Not why I’m here.”

       “It’s almost funny, how you guys keep parading in here like it’s some kind of confessional or something.”

       “It’s also not why I’m here.”

       “Okay, I’ll bite.”

       “Everybody’s out there arguing about whether or not we should kill this kid, ‘cause no one thinks he can change. Which made me think of you. You know no one thinks you can change. That’s why you’re in here.”

       “The only reason I’m in here is if I get out I’m gonna give Snart some payback he’s not walking away from.”

       “He saved your life.”

       “He wussed out on killing me. Not the same thing. He marooned me.”

       “It’s not like he had many choices.” Sara pulled the rings that she had lifted off of Len out of her pocket. “You know, while you were busy selling us out to a homicidal time pirate Leonard and I almost died. He was thinking about you, about Barry, told me about your partnership, your friendship, your relationship.”

       “Did it make you weepy? You think it’s going to make me weepy?”

       “He’s your husband. A loyal one. You should know that.”

       “Well thank you. I’ll work it out with him as soon as I can.” Mick look around at his cell trying to find a way out. Sara stood up with a sigh. “Oh, killing a kid, not very hero-like.” Sara took a step forward and the doors opened. She gave him one last look before she left. As the doors closed, Mick noticed that she had left the wooden rings tucked into a corner where she was sitting.

 

* * *

 

 

       The door to the cargo bay opened and Len didn’t even have to look to see who was walking in. There were only four people who would bother him in a mood like this. Two of them were in 2016, one of them was locked in a cell, and the fourth was standing right in front of him.

       “Any luck finding our homicidal captain?” Len looked up at Sara.

       “Gideon’s still searching but I have a feeling Rip’s not gonna be found if he doesn’t want to be.”

       “So what are you doing down here?”

       “Don’t you think you at least owe him a conversation?”

       “We had our conversation while he was Chronos and he made his feelings about me very clear.”

       “And what about your feelings?”

       “About you?” Sara smiled slightly.

       “About Mick. About the loss of your relationship. About how you’re going to tell Barry.”

       “I don’t have any feelings about Mick. Our relationship is done. I’m not going to tell Barry.”

       “Look it didn’t seem that way when we were dying in the engine room of hypothermia.”

       “Look if you want to ease your guilty conscience that’s your business but he’s still the same son of a bitch he was when you all wanted me to put him down.”

       “I wasn’t the one who mentioned marooning Rory. You did. It’s obviously still weighing on your conscience. So stop being an ass and go deal with it. You still love him. Let him see it.” She walked out of the cargo bay and Len sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

       The doors opened and Mick didn’t bother looking at who was walking in. He knew that walk. He had followed it many, many times into jobs. He looked up as Len stood in front of the door to his cell.

       “What do you want?”

       “People seem to think we should have a heart-to-heart.”

       “We don’t have hearts. Where does that leave us?”

       “I’ve got a dozen reasons for killing you. You’ve got a dozen and one for killing me. So…”

       “All the talk in the world is not gonna change a thing.”

       “Exactly. Here’s my proposal. I open this cell, we let our fists do the talking.” Mick pushed himself up off the bench he was sitting on.

       “When I kill you…?”

       “You take the jump ship, make your escape, live out the rest of your life anywhere you like. Do try not to tell Barry, however. He’d break apart. He’s not made like us.”

       “Hmm. And if you kill me, well, it’s better than being locked up in this place like some kind of circus freak.”

       “I take that as a yes.”

       “Sound the bell.” The door opened and Len stepped into the cell. They began to fight. Mick refused to pull his punches. He knew all of Len’s tricks. Len used to know all of his before the time masters got a hold of him. He easily got Len to the ground, flipping him over, fist raised to give a final punch. He couldn’t do it and he settled on the floor next to Len with a thump.

       “We had a deal, Mick. Kill me and you walk. It’s what you wanted, isn’t it, to get off the team?”

       “I don’t know what I want anymore. Truth is, it doesn’t matter.”

       “What are you talking about?”

       “Whether I stay or leave, I’m dead. We’re all dead. Since I failed to bring you in, the time masters want to bring me in. And this time, they’re not gonna take any chances. They’re called the Hunters, mercenaries, and unlike me, there isn’t a human part left in them.” Mick looked up outside the cell to see the team watching him.

       “So they want to lock us all up in the Vanishing Point?” Ray was looking at Mick like a confused puppy. Mick sighed.

       “The hunters do one thing: Kill. Whenever. Wherever. And they’ll stop at nothing till every single one of us is erased from the face of history.” Rip stepped up and opened the cell door. Mick tugged Len to his feet and gently led the other man out.

       “Do you have any suggestions as to how we might outsmart them, Mr. Rory?”

       “Run.” He stopped to pick up the rings from where Sara left them and slid his on. He easily pulled Len along with him to the medical bay where he deposited Len gently in a chair and hooked him up to the bracelet. “Gideon run scans. Heal as much as you can.”

       “Should I tell Barry Allen that Mr. Snart is hurt but doing okay and that you have recovered from your brief lapse of judgment?” Mick slid the ring onto Len’s finger with a small smile.

       “He’s worried about us isn’t he.”

       “Yes, Mr. Rory.”

       “Tell him we’re fine and that we miss him and that Lenny’s alright and being his usual stubborn self.” He ran his fingers over Len’s head, rubbing it gently, knowing that Len had a concussion from the hits he took. “Sleep love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	9. Chapter 9

       Once they had Savage Len and Mick had tried to abandon ship. It wasn’t like they had anything against the team. They just had a bad feeling, one they had on a job before. The job had gone horribly wrong and they had ended up in prison. Unfortunately, the professor had sent Jax home using the jump ship so they were stuck. Of course Savage had managed to escape his cell, Len was going to join Mick in hunting down and hurting Ray after everything was done, but they managed to recapture him after Carter had remembered his past lives. Sara had piloted the ship to the Vanishing Point as the team was taken care of in the medical bay by Rip since Gideon had been knocked out of commission. Rip escorted Savage off the ship as the team settled in to wait.

       Guards swarmed the ship. Len could hear their thuds as he and Sara played cards. Mick was somewhere, Len suspected he was jerking off to the thought of Barry in his room or getting drunk in the cargo bay, so Len did what he could.

       “We need to find somewhere to hide.”

       “Why do we need to find somewhere to hide?”

       “Alexa.” He dragged Sara along with him until they could hide in the smugglers hold. When everyone was gone, Len popped opened the hatch and pulled himself up. Sara followed him up a moment later.

       “How did you even know that was down there?”

       “When Rip first recruited us I made it my business to case every square inch of this tub in the event that there was something worth stealing. There wasn’t. Let’s get out of here.”

       “Wait what about the team?”

       “There’s nothing more we can do for them.”

       “You’re just going to leave Mick? How will you explain that to Barry?”

       “If the time masters are half as twisted as Mick said there’s an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick. Now why aren’t we flying yet?”

       “Because I’m not going anywhere. And even if we wanted to, we’re in a hanger surrounded by an entire armada of timeships.”

       “It’s the Waverider. We’ve got guns. We can blast out way out.”

       “This isn’t ‘Bonnie and Clyde.’ And I’m not going anywhere without the rest of the team.” He pulled his cold gun and Sara didn’t even flinch.

       “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear.”

       “Don’t do that. Don’t act like you’re that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I bet that was even an act considering you’re dating Barry Allen and that guy wouldn’t date someone as cold-hearted as you pretend to be. I remember Russia. And you were the one who told me not to kill Stein.”

       “Yeah because you seem to have a problem with being a killer. I, however, don’t.” Sara took a step forward.

       “Prove it. Shoot me.” The old fashioned telephone in the library began to ring and Sara went over to pick it up as Len lowered his gun. “Hello?”

_“Hello, Ms. Lance.”_

       “Gideon, you’re alive.” Len approached Sara.

_“If by being ‘alive’ you mean that my operating system is intact, yes. I was able to upload into the Latency core to avoid being wiped out when the time masters…”_

       “We can share war stories later. Where is the rest of the team?”

_“They’re in cell block 4587 and they, too, are alive… for the moment.”_

       “What do you mean ‘for the moment?’” Len was looking at her like they had a serious chance now.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick was drinking in the cargo bay when the guards arrived.

       “Ah, if you’re here for Savage you’re too late.” He saw Kendra and Ray being escorted by more guards.

       “Mick what’s going on?”

       “You’re under arrest.” Mick made a move for his gun and stopped when he heard the sound of the guards’ guns charging up.

       “If I had a nickel for every time I heard that.” They were escorted into the Vanishing Point. Mick recognized the room where he had been taken the first time he was here and sighed as he was shoved into the same cell. They were left alone.

       “Martin, are you ok?” The professor was coughing and sitting in his cell looking weak. Of course, it was Kendra who asked.

       “I’m required to merge with Jefferson periodically in order to maintain nuclear cohesion.”

       “Then sending him away on the jumpship probably wasn’t the greatest idea.” Mick turned to face the rest of the room. Len wasn’t there. Neither was Sara. Mick knew that Len would either cut his losses and run for it, all the way back to 2016 and to Barry, or that he would try something incredibly stupid like trying to rescue them with Sara. Mick knew that he would likely be taken back to be brainwashed and thumbed the wedding band on his finger. He slipped it off and tucked it into the small pocket in his boxers, right next to his balls where no one ever wanted to search. He would need it to get through the brainwashing again. He looked out at the team. Ray was leaning against the obvious edges of his cell.

       “Given the circumstances we’re under I’m surprised any of us are alive.”

       “Oh, you’ll be dead soon. You’re getting off easy.”

       “What gives you the free pass?” Ray pulled away from the front of his cell.

       “They have other plans for me.”

       “As Chronos.” Kendra looked at him from across the room, sympathy in her eyes.

       “They’re going to try to put me through the induction process again.”

       “Brainwashing.”

       “Kills most men Professor. And those that don’t die end up like mindless goats.”

       “But Snart says you weren’t mindless when you were Chronos.”

       “Not any more than usual anyway.” Mick scoffed in the general direction of Kendra.

       “I have a degree in chemical engineering so all those stupid little jabs about my intelligence can stop now.” Mick looked the team over. “The whole time, I stayed focused on one thing. The one thing that kept me sane. Vengeance. I focused on how much I hated all of you.” The doors opened and guards entered the room. “Ah, gentlemen, I missed you. Come on in.” The cells of Kendra and Mick opened. Mick didn’t fight as they pulled him out. “Ah, that’s it. Oh, yeah, break my arm.” His arms were yanked behind his back and he was led out of the room. He heard Kendra start to fight behind him but ignored her as he focused on Barry and Len. He needed to get back to them. The ring was pressing uncomfortably against his balls with every step, a reminder that it was there. He was shoved into the chair and strapped down.

       “You should be familiar with this procedure, Chronos.” Mick continued to focus on the ring, and Barry and Len, as the time master walked around him.

       “The name’s Mick.”

       “Though we’ve made some refinements. Clearly, your conditioning was not as thorough as it should have been.”

       “For a time master, you sure waste a lot of it.”

       “Even with only a partial induction, you were the greatest of our hunters, Chronos. After we’re finished, temporal criminals and time pirates alike will quake at the sound of your bootsteps.”

       “Mm, well, for your sake, you better hope that plan works. ‘Cause if it doesn’t that boot’s gonna crush your skull.” The time master hit a switch and the bright lights, electricity, and pain started going through Mick. He screamed through the pain and kept focused on Barry and Len. He needed to get through this. He needed to get back to them in one piece.

       When the pain and lights stopped Mick let his head fall forward.

       “I apologize for how painful the induction process was. Many of your memories were rooted deep. It took effort to pull them out. Tell me, what is your name?” Mick stared straight ahead knowing what they expected of him. There was a brief moment where the light and pain started up again. “Your name!” As he held out longer and longer the pain got worse but he stayed focused on Barry and Len. “Your…”

       “Chronos.”

       “Release him.” The guards unbound him from the chair and took him to get suited up. As he slid into the armor he kept his face completely straight. He needed to pretend that it had worked if he was going to see Len and Barry again. As he slid the helmet over his face and it latched into place he grinned. Now the team had a chance, provided Sara could talk Len into not running. He heard the order for him to hunt down Sara and Len and began to move.


	10. Chapter 10

        “This is a bad plan.”

“It’s Gideon’s.”

        “You’re not helping your argument.” Len stood guard as Sara placed small devices around the timeships.

        “We need to finish putting these on the ships and get back to the Waverider.” The finished planting the devices and settled in to wait on the Waverider.

        “Just another moment. I’m almost through.” Len looked up at the ceiling as Gideon spoke. He tapped the metal ring he wore on his right hand against one of the metal floor edges.

        “Even if this works we’re never gonna be able to fly out of here.”

        “Well, that’s the beauty of having a timeship.” Sara settled across from where he was lounging. “We don’t have to fly anywhere.” He continued tapping the ring. “Can you stop doing that? Why did you start wearing that thing anyways? You have your wedding ring.”

        “It’s from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick. A Freeport warehouse.”

        “Aw, you do have a sentimental side.”

        “It’s not a keepsake. It’s a reminder.”

        “Of what?”

        “That even the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for the heist. Casing the target. Memorizing the shift changes and delivery schedules and then surprise. Turns out they’d upgraded their security system. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I have to show for it…” He waved his finger at her in general.

        “Was a lousy pinky ring. So sad.”

        “Considering I’m about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead.”

        “The time drive is back online.” The both bolted upright as Gideon spoke.

        “Strap in.” Len moved to sit in Mick’s seat as Sara sat in the captain’s chair. They took off. The watched as Gideon hacked the other timeships and grounded them using the devices that they had planted. They could hear the reactions of the other pilots and Len chuckled. Sara quickly dropped him off and he began to sneak through the Vanishing Point, Gideon guiding him to their teammates’ cell block. He made it to the cell block as Sara began attacked and took out the guard with his cold gun. Druce he took out with a hit to his head, knocking the other man unconscious.

        “Somebody order up a rescue?”

        “Mr. Snart, your timing is impeccable.” The professor looked relieved. Ray spotted movement behind Len.

        “Or not.” Len turned and pointed the cold gun at the door as Chronos walked in. He didn’t shoot, not wanting to take the chance that some part of Mick was still in there.

        “Put the gun down Mick.” Mick kept approaching him. Another time master ran in.

        “Chronos, fire.” The gun was cocked, still pointing at Len.

        “Sure thing.” The gun shifted from Len to the time master and the trigger was pulled. The man was thrown backward. Mick pulled off his helmet and made good on the promise he had made the man, crushing his skull. Len sighed. Mick would be rambunctious and need some gentling now. The raced back to the Waverider and Len went to help the professor in the medical bay as Mick made his way to the cockpit in full Chronos gear, minus the helmet. Despite his protest about the suit, they waited to get him out of it until they had used him to get out of the tractor beam. As soon as he was out of the suit he grabbed his wedding ring from his boxers, they hadn’t even checked him thoroughly the stupid idiots, and slipped it on.

 

* * *

 

 

        They went back to destroy the Oculus. They had to. Mick swapped out with Ray in order to keep the time masters from getting what they wanted. He was standing there with his hand in the machine when Len burst in.

        “Mick.”

        “Get outta here.”

        “Not without you Mick. He needs you more than he needs me.”

        “Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow. So I’m holding this stick. Now Leave!” In that second Len made a choice.

        “My old friend, please forgive me.”

        “For what?” Len knocked Mick out and shoved the failsafe down. He laid the cold gun on Mick’s body as Sara ran up.

        “Get him outta here.”

        “No. I can’t do that to him or Barry.”

        “Just do it.” Sara came up to him and pulled him into a hug. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll tell Mick and Barry that you loved them.” Len held out his hand and she tugged off his wedding ring. Grabbing Mick and the two guns, she ran. Len stood there until Time Master Druce showed up, thinking about how this would hurt Barry. He had made up his mind, though. He needed to protect the ones he loved.

        “No, shut it down.” The guards armed their weapons and Len just smirked. “Shut It Down!” Len could feel the machine under his fingers start to self-destruct.

        “There are no strings on me.” In that last moment Mick’s face, Barry’s face, Lisa’s face all passed before his eyes. He was doing this for them. For the team that was speeding away in the Waverider.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before we move back to Barry. Len will be back. Don't worry. I like him to much to actually kill him off.

       Mick stood against the console, staring at the ring that Sara had given him. He turned it over in his fingers. He couldn’t tell Barry. Len had made Barry a promise. He had promised that he would return to Barry. And then the stupid idiot had given himself up to save everyone. Sara finally stood and led Mick away. Once he was settled in Len’s room she hugged him.

       “He traded his life for ours. He was a hero Mick. Which I know is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as. But that’s what he was.” She pulled back. “I also grabbed another thing from him.” Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Len’s pinky ring. The small piece of metal that Mick had turned into a ring for him after the first job.

       “How will I tell Barry.”

       “Do you want me to tell him, Mick. I’ll do that. Len was like a brother to me.”

       “No, I just…” Mick looked down at the two rings in his hand. “I just need some time.” Sara nodded and headed towards the door. She turned at the last moment.

       “Mick if you ever need me I’m here.”

       “I know Sara. Thank you for being there for him.” Sara left and Mick broke down, curling around the two rings.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick settled into the strip club seat next to Len. He had Rip bring him to Central City 2013, a time when he and Len had been working jobs together but had an open relationship. He knew that Len would be there that night while 2013 Mick would be off with some working boy he met who had a talent for blowjobs.

       “Why are you looking at me like that?”

       “Wasn’t sure you’d make it.”

       “You left me a message. I came. What of it.”

       “I just wanted to talk. You and I, we’ve done a lot of thieving, a lot of cool stuff, a lot of fun. Anyway, I, uh… I just wanted to make sure I said something important that wasn’t left unsaid.”

       “Mick, I don’t do touchy-feely. You know this. If you got something to say, say it.” Mick got up quickly.

       “This wasn’t a good idea.” He turned then turned back. “You’re the best guy I ever knew. You may not think you’re a hero, but you’re a hero to me. You got that?” Len’s face lit up a bit and he reached out to pull Mick into a light kiss.

       “Yeah, I got it.”

       “See you around.” Mick left before he could do something stupid. In the parking lot, he met up with Rip.

       “You okay?”

       “Fine.”

       “So did you tell him?”

       “That he killed himself to save our destinies? No. I like the life I have now with Barry.”

       “If it’s any consolation I can always bring you back to this particular time and place.”

       “I’m fine. Just let it be.” They flew back to Central City and Mick walked to the house. From the road, he could see Barry laughing with Lisa. There was a sadness to him that hadn’t been there before. Mick looked down at the ring in his hand and turned away. He couldn’t face Barry. He knew from Gideon that Barry had defeated Zoom but that there had been a cost. Barry’s father had died. Gideon had also told him how Barry had run back in time and created what Gideon called a flashpoint event. He had lived with his mother and father for a few months before he had reverted the timeline. Everything was almost back to normal now but there were a few changes.

       Mick took one last look at the house then headed to the train station. He caught a train to Star City and met up with the team. As he stepped onto the Waverider he took one more look in the direction of Central City. Barry would continue to wait for him until he was ready to return without Len.


	12. Chapter 12

       Barry knew something was wrong after Mick and Len cut communication with him but he was too busy trying to figure out what had happened after he had changed the timeline. Cisco’s brother was dead. Caitlin had ice powers and was slowly turning into Killer Frost though her bracelets kept it at bay. Wally was now living at home with Joe, Barry kept Wally’s room in the house in case Wally ever needed a night or two away from Joe.

       Jesse Wells was speeding around the house playing with the kittens, now nearly full grown cats, when he had woken up one morning. Cisco was glaring at them, mostly him, from the couch. Cisco wasn’t dealing with his brother’s death well. He seemed to take everything Barry did as a personal insult. Heatwave, upon seeing him, ran over and launched himself up to Barry’s shoulder. Barry laughed.

       “You aren’t a kitten anymore Heatwave.” The cat arranged itself to drape over Barry’s shoulders, purring. Barry reached up to pat his head then pulled Jesse into a hug when she stopped in front of him. Captain Cold wrapped both front legs around her ankle and held on when she tried to move at a normal speed.

       “I’ve been caught.”

       “It would appear so. Why are you here Jesse?”

       “Dad wants you to talk me out of using my powers.”

       “Do you want to use your powers?”

       “Yes.”

       “Then let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Training Jesse was easy. She wanted to learn. She wanted to be safe while using her powers. Wally was totally amazed by Jesse’s powers. He had taken to slipping out of his room in Joe’s house and coming over to spend nights at the house. Jesse was slipping out of her room at S.T.A.R. Labs to sneak over as well. After the first time, Barry just ignored the two of them. He knew they had gotten close when they were both living at the house. He was happy for them.

       Jesse had helped them with Magenta. Barry had felt horrible for that girl. Alchemy had given her the powers she had during Flashpoint and she had readily agreed to stop her foster father from hurting her more. Barry had gotten her off easily enough. Julian, his other annoyance besides Cisco, had been pissed that she had gotten off but it wasn’t her fault.

       Barry looked up as Magenta wondered down the stairs. They had tried to send her back to her foster family and Barry had found her wandering the streets the night before. He was going through a bunch of files on the kitchen counter. She froze when she saw him and he just nodded to her.

       “Help yourself to whatever’s around. There’s plenty of food.”

       “Why are you helping me?”

       “You need a home. Someplace that is actually a home. My partner grew up in foster care. Both of them will like you.” Lisa slammed the door to the mudroom and kicked her boots into the wall. “That’s Lisa. Her brother practically raised her. You’ve met Jesse and Wally. Cisco and Caitlin are dating Lisa.” Lisa stormed into the kitchen and Barry glanced in her direction. “Mardon again?”

       “He thinks he can do better than me at leading the rogues.”

       “Do you want me to put him in jail for a few weeks?”

       “Please do.” Lisa looked Magenta over and smiled. “You’ll fit right in.” Barry’s phone rang and he sighed.

       “Sir what can I help you with? Scudder broke Dillions out of Iron Heights and you want me to try to find out where they went? I can try sir but remember the last time this happened? I couldn’t find Snart and I doubt I’ll be able to find them.” Barry hung up the phone and glanced in Magenta and Lisa’s direction. “You’ll be alright here?”

       “I’ve got her Barry. You go do your job.” Barry turned to leave. “Barry Scudder’s main weakness is that he’s vain as can be and an asshole.” Barry turned to grin at Lisa.

       “Please tell me you punched him?”

       “Of course. Go have fun. I’ll see if Gideon will tell me anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry was setting up the mirrors and the holograph screens when Lisa walked into the warehouse.

       “Caitlin said you needed my help replicating my brother.”

       “Yeah. Besides Mick, you know him the best.” Barry hit the switch on the holograph and they watched as a fake Leonard Snart wondered around the space. “How did Caitlin seem to you?”

       “Scared. Nervous. I wish she would just ask us for help in handling her powers.”

       “Does Cisco know?”

       “He’s too self-absorbed right now.” They watched as the holograph Len came over to them. Barry reached out a hand and the hologram stuttered as his hand went right through it. “I miss them too Barry. It’s not like Mick and Len to not contact me let alone you for this long.”

       “I tried contacting Sara you know. Her face fell when she was talking about Len. I’m worried something happened to him. I’m worried Mick’s lost control.”

       “Barry they will always come back to you. Always.” Barry looked at the holographic Len and shrugged.

       “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry triggered the phone call that would start the entire thing. He waited until Scudder picked up the phone.

_“Yeah?”_

       “It’s Snart.” The voice over device made him sound like Len and he smiled. “I heard you were back in town.” He gave the address of the warehouse they had set up then sped over and settled in his hiding place.

       “Snart?” The holographs triggered and the mirrors reflected the image through the room. Barry smiled slightly as he heard Len’s usual brand of snark. He could hear the holographic leading Scudder into the room. As the holograph went out Barry made his presence known.

       “Funny thing about holograms. They’re just pale reflections of the real deal.” Barry ran through the maze of mirrors, leading the other man into the circle he had made after he broke the hallway of mirrors. He handcuffed Scudder once he was trapped and went to see how Jesse was doing with Dillion. She was standing over Dillion with a smile on her face.

       “I learned.”

       “Good job.”


	13. Chapter 13

        Barry was sad to see Jesse go. Wally started spending more time back at Joe’s house again and that left Barry with Lisa, Caitlin, and Cisco. Magenta spent most of her time in her room. She came to Barry for help with her homework and that made him happy. He had quietly transferred her foster care to two of Len and Mick’s alias and the foster care social worker was more than happy when she came for visits. She was content that Lisa and Barry were taking good care of Magenta in the absence of her two guardians and understood when Barry had explained that the two owners of the house were away for work most of the time. Magenta flourished with them, getting good grades in school, keeping out of trouble, and all the other things that the social worker looked for in a good fit.

        It wasn’t until the ship landed in Central City that he realized he should let her know the truth about him. He rushed home and knocked on her door.

        “Magenta can we talk?” The door opened and she looked up at him fearfully. “I’m not giving you the this doesn’t fit I’m sending you away talk I promise. Mick would murder me if I did that. I bet he’ll like you more than he likes me. Can I come in?” He followed Magenta into her room and settled on the floor. “I knew about your situation and didn’t mind taking in a Meta foster child because I’m a Meta myself. Cisco’s a meta. Caitlin’s a meta. Wally and Jesse as well. You deserve to know that I’m the Flash. Now pack a bag. I’m taking you with me to S.T.A.R. Labs. An alien ship crash landed in Central last night and I want you safe.” Barry watched as Magenta quickly packed up some clothes, her school things, her laptop, and other small electronics. On the ride to S.T.A.R. Labs Magenta finally talked.

        “You knew what I did and you still took me in?”

        “You did what you did to protect yourself and you lost control. I never told you how Mick ended up in foster care did I? He’s a pyromaniac. When he was a kid he lost control and burnt down his home with his family still inside. Len’s father was abusive and the moment he was old enough he got out of that house and took Lisa with him. When his father threatened Lisa a year or so ago he killed him. I don’t care what you’ve done. Hell, I went back in time and changed an entire timeline because my father was killed in front of me.” He looked over at Magenta briefly as he pulled into the parking garage. When the two of them got out, he led her down a hall and to a small room. She looked around and smiled.

        “This is nice.”

        “Gideon scanned your room at home and tried to make it as close as she could. Gideon, say Hi.”

_“Ms. Kane it is an honor to meet you finally. Barry talks about you often.”_ Magenta looked around for a moment before she nodded.

        “If I need you ask Gideon?”

        “Lisa’s around. I’ll try to bring Mick and Len by so you can finally meet them but they may be stubborn about it.”

        “It’s fine Barry. Don’t do anything stupid like get yourself killed. I don’t want to have to explain to Mick and Len why I let you. If you need me give me a call and I’ll come help.”

        “Do your homework first. Then we’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry was happy they had found Kara easily enough. Cisco’s comment had hurt but he shrugged it off. Kara could tell that something was going on and she stuck close to him. Barry was happy to see the entire Legends team there. When they were told that the newbies had stayed with the ship Barry just assumed Len had stayed with them.

        “Guys, thanks for coming.”

        “I thought you were bringing an alien.” Oliver was looking Kara over.

        “And, Yeah, we did. Everybody this is my friend, Kara Danvers, or as she’s known on her earth, Supergirl.”

        “What makes her so super?” Jax actually sounded curious, if a little irritated. Kara took off and held herself steady as she cut her family’s symbol into the floor of the hanger. He heard Felicity’s ‘Best Team-up Ever’ coming from behind him and smiled. He watched as Kara went around trying to learn everyone’s names and titles, amused as Mick looked her over appreciatively. He knew the heat vision would get his boyfriend riled up. It was part of why they had a fireplace in the master bedroom. Mick would watch the fire and get turned on and suddenly Barry would find himself spread wide while Mick prepared him for some of the best sex of his life.

        Barry briefed the team and Kara stepped in to tell them what happened to her planet when the dominators came. There was a brief discussion of training. When they went to gear up Caitlin pulled Barry aside.

        “Lisa and Magenta?”

        “They’re safe. They’re at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

        “How’d Magenta take it?”

        “Better than expected. I told her I’d bring Mick and Len by later to meet her.” He followed after Ray, Sara and Mick were avoiding him and he wanted to find out what was up with Len. Ray would tell him without much fuss.

        “Hey.” Cisco was talking to Ray about his suit but left as soon as he saw Barry.

        “Hey, Barry.” Ray walked over to him, looking in the direction Cisco had run off in.

        “Where’s Snart?”

        “Man, I’m sorry Barry. I forgot that we never told you.”

        “What happened?”

        “He sacrificed himself. Saved us all. He died a hero.”

        “A legend.” Barry tried not to let the months of anxiety, the pain, the worry creep up on him. He walked in the direction of the room he was sleeping in, he didn’t want to be around Cisco when the other man so obviously hated him, but was waylaid by Stein and Jax.

        “Barry. Before we start training there’s something you need to hear.” Barry spotted Oliver and made the decision that Oliver needed to know what was going on as well. Barry knew he couldn’t make decisions after hearing about Len.

        “A message that would be better if we could share with you in private.”

        “Alright, I’ll step away.” Oliver turned and Barry stopped him.

        “No no it's fine. You can stay.”

        “Alright but no one else.” Stein turned and the three others followed him into the van. Barry’s face fell as he heard the message. Oliver didn’t look upset and Jax and Stein seemed more concerned by the message than the content. Barry felt relieved that his future self had told them not to trust him. He didn’t deserve trust after what he did to the others.

        “What did you do?” Stein’s voice was calm.

        “I went back in time and I saved my mom. I created a timeline where she’s alive. It’s called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months until I realized that I made a big mistake and I tried to reset the timeline, put things back the way they were supposed to be, but…”

        “But it didn’t work.” Barry refused to look Jax in the face.

        “No.”

        “Wow. Barry that’s…” Oliver sounded like he understood. Barry answered their questions about what he changed. He knew he was falling deeper into the depression he had been tried to avoid but he didn’t care. He had screwed up everybody’s lives and Len was dead. He refused to look at any of them as Oliver stood up for him. The three of them left and Barry followed them. He tried to go to his hiding spot but he got sidetracked as Lyla showed up and told them the president had been taken by the dominators.

        When Cisco found the recording he shared it with the entire team. Barry could tell that they all hated him for what he did. In the explosion of reactions, he felt the overwhelming shame. He needed to get out of there. He couldn’t lead them. They didn’t trust him and they hated him.

        “Okay, you guys go all right? I’m gonna sit this one out. Obviously, you have Supergirl. She’s just as fast as I am. Get the President. We can talk about this later.” As they walked away Barry went up to Kara. “You still trust me right?

        “I will always trust you but it might take more to convince them.”

        “If you need me I’ll be there.”

        “Guys this is cr…. Hey! This is crazy.” Oliver stood in the middle of the large room glaring at them all. “Everyone is going. Including Barry. I’m not going without him.”

        “Then you’ll be here Oliver.” Diggle looked at Oliver once then left. The rest of the team went with him. Kara sent Barry an apologetic look as she left with them. Barry made a break for his room, Oliver falling. Once in there he collapsed on the mattress and buried his face in his hands, letting the tears that he had been holding back since he found out the Len died fall. Hands gently pulled his away from his face and tugged him to cry against a shoulder.

        “It’s alright Barry. I understand. If I had the chance to save my parents, I would.” Barry cried himself out on Oliver’s shoulder then pulled away.

        “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’d been doing so well. And then Ray said that Len had died to protect his team and Mick won’t talk to me.”

        “Leonard Snart? Mick Rory? Barry, I’m a bit in the dark here.”

        “I’m dating them. I have been for over a year at this point. We live together in a house just outside of town.” Oliver pulled Barry in for another hug. He could tell that the younger man really loved Mick and Len. Hearing that Len had died must have been really hard on him.

        “It will be alright Barry.”

        “And then I was forced to resign because of Caitlin and Cisco hates me. I just want to make things alright again.”

        “Barry.” Barry looked up at Oliver and the man smiled slightly. “Mick still loves you. I’m sure of it. Now how about we go to S.T.A.R. Labs and see Lisa. I doubt she’s been told. I’ll be there the entire time I promise.”


	14. Chapter 14

        Mick could remember almost burning Barry with his fire gun when he was under the dominator’s control. He felt sick. Barry had risked his life going up against Supergirl to save them and he hadn’t even told him about Len. Barry was nowhere to be found so Mick asked Gideon who told him to go to S.T.A.R. Labs. Entering the building he went down to where the residential portions of the building were. As he walked into the common room he found a teenage girl curled up in a chair reading a book and wearing Len’s sweatshirt. Before he could think he had his gun out and charged up.

        “Who the hell are you?” The girl looked up at him and shrugged.

        “I’m guessing you haven’t seen Barry then. I’m Frankie Kane. Most people call me Magenta. I’m your foster daughter.” Mick lowered the gun and she smiled slightly.

        “Foster daughter?”

        “Not many people will take on a meta who lost control and tried to kill her last foster father.”

        “Did he deserve it?” Mick settled into the chair next to the girl who put down her book.

        “He did.”

        “Then you didn’t do anything wrong and Barry did the right thing by bringing you into our home. Where is he anyway?”

        “He didn’t say. Lisa’s around somewhere.”

        “I should…”

        “Go?” Mick jumped to his feet to see Lisa glaring at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed, like she had been crying. “When were you going to tell us, Mick?”

        “How did you find out?”

        “Because you were avoiding him, Barry went to Ray. After Barry had his breakdown he came over here with Oliver and told me. He’s my brother Mick.” Mick reached out and tugged her into his lap.

        “It was supposed to be me. He came rushing in and when I refused to leave he knocked me out and had Sara get me out of there. It was supposed to be me. Not him.” Lisa buried her face in Mick’s shoulder.

        “When are you coming home? Barry needs you. He’s been living in that damn hanger for the last few weeks. He can’t be around Cisco. Barry resigned from his job to save Caitlin for fuck’s sake and Cisco is still pissed at him.”

        “He resigned?”

        “He was blackmailed into it. Julian something or other. He works with Barry. Caitlin lost control and hurt Julian by accident and he remembered her face and knows that Barry is friends with her.”

        “Does Cisco still have his apartment?”

        “Yes.”

        “We kick him out until he gets himself under control. Barry needs to be at home, not in that damn hall.” He looked at Lisa. “That is if you’re willing.”

        “I’ve tried everything else.”

 

* * *

 

 

        “Sara what’s going on?” Mick was getting a call through Gideon. Sara would only contact him if it were an emergency.

        “They want Barry.”

        “What?”

        “The dominators want Barry. He wants to give himself up.”

        “Gideon.”

_“Increasing speed Mr. Rory. We will be there in under five minutes.”_ As soon as they touched down Mick freed himself of the chair restraint. He ignored Cisco and Felicity as he moved towards the closest exit. Amaya and Nick followed him. They heard the conversation with the alien behind them and Mick heard the request for Barry to turn himself in and sped up. As soon as he hit the hanger Sara pointed him in the right direction. The rest of the team joined the team in the hanger as Mick went down the hallway. He found Barry and Oliver in the room Barry had taken over. Barry looked up at him and shoved past both Mick and Oliver. As he entered the main room he found everyone.

        “This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call. I mean turn myself over to the dominators and they leave the rest of the world alone. Simple.”

        “No, it’s not simple.” Felicity was pissed off, Barry could tell.

        “Barry It doesn’t matter what you’ve done.” Diggle, standing close to Felicity, looked like he wanted to knock Barry out and lock him in a speedster proof room. “You can’t do this.”

        “It’s been an honor to know all of you. To fight alongside you. Now it’s up to you to keep our home safe.” He turned to head out the door.

        “Barry!” Oliver had to make one last try to talk his friend out of this. “I’m not letting you leave.” He felt the rest of the group form up behind him.

        “No offense Oliver but you and what army?” Barry turned to see the rest of the group standing behind Oliver. Mick looked ready to set something on fire. It was Kara who spoke up.

        “This one.”

        “Listen, super speed. I know I’ve been distant but Len would not want this. When you’ve got a crew, you don’t need to take a hit for the rest.” Barry chuckled.

        “That was actually pretty inspiring. I mean up until the point Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals.”

        “According to the dominators, we might as well be.” Amaya glanced over at Mick with a smile.

        “And maybe they’re right.” Nick stepped forward. “Maybe we do more harm than good but this is our chance to find out.”

        “We’re not letting you sacrifice yourself. There’s no way. I don’t care if that’s what it means to be a hero. You’re not a hero to me.” Mick worked his way up until he was standing in front of Barry. “You’re my boyfriend. I already let one partner do it I’m not about to let you as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

        “Do you flirt with everyone?” Mick turned to see Barry smiling at him.

        “She’s got heat vision.” Mick took two steps forward and his hands settled on Barry’s hips. “That is so hot.”

        “You know sometimes I forget you and Len are equal opportunity when it comes to sex.”

        “Sometimes I forget that you are single-minded.” Mick leaned in to kiss Barry. When he pulled away he pulled the other man close. “I am so sorry.”

        “Gideon told me that you didn’t want to deal with it. I understand that perfectly.” Mick felt Barry melt into him and smiled.

        “Let’s go home. Sara said she’ll come pick me up in a week.”

        “Um….”

        “Lisa’s kicking Cisco out of the house. It’s your house. You need family right now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len is back. We'll see more of him in the few chapters.

      Barry woke to a warm body pressed up against his back. He rolled and Mick pulled him in for a kiss.

      “Watching the fire love?”

      “Of course.” Mick pressed against Barry slightly and Barry grinned, feeling the other man’s erection.

      “Well go right ahead. I’m not stopping you.” Mick reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers. Barry rolled over and settled onto his knees, his head pillowed by his arms. He expected to feel the slick fingers against his entrance and jumped when Mick’s tongue swiped across it.

      “Mick.” The name came out in a whine as Mick did it again. Barry tried to press back and Mick’s hand on his hip stopped him. A finger pressed in alongside the tongue and Barry moaned. “Jesus.” Mick chuckled against his skin and the vibrations went through Barry’s skin. He started vibrating on his own and Mick removed his tongue. With quick movements, he finished preparing Barry, slicked himself up, and pressed in. They both moaned and Barry’s vibrations got faster. Mick managed a few thrusts before Barry came. He came as well and pulled out.

      “Love?” Mick gently rubbed a tear off Barry’s cheek.

      “I miss him so much.”

      “I know love.” Mick rolled slightly and fished his jacket off the floor where he had left it. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out Len’s wedding ring. Rolling back over, he slid it onto Barry’s finger. “He wanted you to have it. The house is in your name. His bank account is set up so that you can access it.” Mick pulled out the Black Card that Len had tucked into the bedside table. It had Barry’s name on it and a unique identification number that allowed Barry to take out as much money as he needed from any bank. Mick smiled as Barry looked over the card, shell-shocked.

      “What do I do with all this money?”

      “That private school you were looking at for Magenta, the one with all the special programming and the great reputation for helping students with learning disorders, send her there. When she graduates send her to whatever college she wants. Support her. Donate to as many charities as you want. Do whatever you want.”

      “You’re giving me the means…”

      “To take care of our foster daughter? Yes. Len would have done it as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len shot awake and looked around wildly. He was in his bed at home. The fireplace was out. Barry and Mick were nowhere in sight. He sat up and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when the Oculus exploded. Everything came back to him. At the last moment, something had grabbed him and whisked him away. He couldn’t remember anything after that.

      “You’re awake.” Len looked up and saw Barry standing in the doorway.

      “Barry.”

      “No. We thought that seeing someone you cared about would make this easier for you.”

      “Who are you?”

      “We are the speed force, the power that governs speedsters like your Barry.”

      “The Oculus?”

      “Exploded six months ago. You were badly injured in the explosion. We kept you in stasis until your body was completely healed.”

      “Barry and Mick?”

      “They have only recently been reunited after your death. Mick is to return to the Waverider today after spending a week with Barry and Lisa and your foster daughter, Magenta.”

      “Foster daughter?”

      “She is a metahuman that Barry encountered after she lost control of her powers. When he managed to get her back under control she was thrust out by her foster family. Barry found her wondering at night and brought her home.”

      “I need to go home.”

      “You cannot unless you go yourself.”

      “How do I go then?”

      “You need to learn to slip out of the speed force and back into the normal timeline.”

      “And how do I do that?”

      “Patience. You will soon get the feel of the speed force and will be able to communicate with your lovers and your family.”

 

* * *

 

 

      “Lisa.” The woman in front of Len jerked awake and he smirked. Lisa looked around the room for a moment before she rubbed her eyes. Caitlin, next to her in the bed, woke up slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

      “What’s wrong?”

      “I could have sworn I heard Len calling me.” Len felt himself getting yanked by something and found himself back in the empty bedroom with the dead fireplace. The speed force in the form of Barry was watching him.

      “That was close.”

      “I just want to go home.”

      “Soon.”


	16. Chapter 16

        “Mick’s losing control.” Len looked up to see fake Barry wonder into the room. He ignored him. “You need to help him.”

        “And why is that my concern?”

        “You’re his husband.”

        “I’m stuck here.”

        “You can reach him. He’s not completely out of control. Get him to go home for the holidays.”

        “Where and when?”

        “Chicago. 1927.”

        “They’re going up against Capone?”

        “Your eidetic memory is showing.”

        “Capone era Chicago was an interesting time. I’m a thief. I like studying criminals.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Mr. Snart. It is good to see you alive and well.”_

        “Gideon I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone for the time being. Where’s Mick?”

_“Mr. Rory is in the medical bay drinking and watching over Mr. Ness.”_

        “Thank you, Gideon.” Len walked through the halls. He stopped outside one set of doors to the medical bay and was about to enter when he heard voices on the other side.

        “You feeling alright?” The voice was female.

        “Fine.” Mick’s voice was rough, like he had been drinking too much. Len sighed.

        “I guess I’m just surprised you’d rather stay here on the ship than be out there. 1920’s Chicago seem like you kinda town. You know, when I was younger, I always wanted to be a police officer. I didn’t care that I was a girl I just really wanted to wear a badge.”

        “Cute. The bad guys have all the fun you know.” Len heard movement like someone was getting up and heading towards the other door.

        “It doesn’t look like you’re having much fun right now.” The door Len was in front of opened silently and he slipped in. He caught the back of the woman as she left. Mick took a deep swig of his beer.

        “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Len took some pleasure in sneaking up on Mick. It was something he could rarely do.

        “Leonard. I must be losing my mind.” Mick began hitting his forehead repeatedly.

        “Of course you are. Why else would you still be here, taking orders like a well-trained puppy. You’re not right in the head Mick. That’s why I’m here. To set you straight.” Len walked into the center of the room. He took one more look then slipped behind another set of doors. He heard Mick take another swig of his beer as he let the speed force grab him and pull him back to fake Barry.

 

* * *

 

        Len watched as Mick pulled off the stupidest plan he had ever seen. Mick was so drunk he was sloppy. Len was happy Amaya was there to rein Mick in a bit. He followed Mick into the tunnels as he searched for Stein. When he made a small amount of noise, Mick spun and pointed the heat gun at him.

        “Watch where you point that thing.”

        “Snart.”

        “You shouldn’t be here Mick. Capone’s men may be from the 1927 but their bullets work just fine. Do you really want to risk your life for a skirt and a geezer?” Len heard Amaya over the comms.

        “Not yet.” Mick seemed to be answering Amaya and not him.

        “Aw sounds like a sweet little angel whispering in your ear. The problem is angels always want you to do the right thing and doing the right thing gets you killed. I should know. You want to stay alive, best listen to the devil. Get out now.” The alarms triggered overhead and Len smirked. “Too late.” He took a step back into the shadows and let the speed force pull him back. Speed force Barry was seated on the bed. He looked up as Len entered the room.

        “You’ve learned.”

        “I had an excellent teacher.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Len was waiting in the corridor near the common room, on the way to where they kept the food. He had overheard Amaya and Mick’s conversation and seen how she had hugged him.

        “What’s next Mick?” Long walks on the beach just the two of you? What about Barry?”

        “For a figment of my imagination, you’re really starting to be a pain in my ass.”

        “I get it. She’s easy on the eyes. Tough in a fight.”

        “She’s just a friend. The only friend I have. Since my last friend blew himself up.”

        “Care for a little advice?”

        “From a dead guy?! No.” Mick turned away and Len sighed. He began to talk to Mick’s back.

        “Don’t let the new girl rope you into her death wish. This whole sacrificing yourself for your friends thing isn’t as fun as it sounds. Trust me.” Len let himself drift again and found himself in his actual house. Barry was asleep on the bed. Lisa was tucked in next to him. He heard a noise and turned around to see Caitlin in the door. Her hand was covering her mouth and she was staring right at him. He walked towards her and took her hand, leading her out of the room.

        “The speed force told me to tell you to trust in Barry. He’s your anchor alongside Lisa. Also that if Cisco is being an ass feel free to lock him in a block of ice with a small hole to breathe through.” Caitlin threw herself into his arms and he caught her in a hug.

        “You’re alive.”

        “In a manner of speaking, yes. The speed force took me in. It has me dealing with Mick currently.”

        “He’s out of control?”

        “Drinking, bad plans.”

        “You’ll get him back. You always do.”

        “And then hopefully I’ll be back too.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Mick was eating when Len settled into a chair and put his feet up.

        “Now that’s the Mick Rory I remember. Always thinking with his stomach.”

        “Shut up.” Len pulled himself back into the speed force as Amaya entered the room.

        “Who are you talking to?”

        “Nobody.”

        “Anyway, I thought I’d find you here.” She pulled him in so that she could see his forehead. “That speedster hit you pretty hard.”

        “I’ve got a hard head.” Mick’s attention turned to the box she was carrying. “What’s that?”

        “A little present. For keeping me alive and for helping me almost get Rex’s killer. Open it.” Mick opened it to find the bottle of top shelf alcohol. “I lifted it back at Capone’s warehouse.”

        “You stole it.”

        “You were right. The bad guys really do have more fun.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Not that you’re a bad guy. You just need a break. You need time with Barry.” She winked at him and left. Len dropped himself out of the speed force right next to Mick.

        “I hope it was worth it. All this for a kiss on the cheek and a cheap bottle of booze. That speedster could have killed you, Mick. What then? Barry can’t lose both of us.”

        “I’d be dead like you and he’d find someone else. Someone more deserving.” Mick took a swig from the bottle and Len left him. As he dropped himself into the bedroom the fake Barry smiled at him.

        “The lovely pyromaniac is on the jumpship and on his way home. You should go. You’ve learned everything I can teach you. Tell Barry we helped you. He will know what you mean.”


	17. Chapter 17

       There was a noise coming from the master bedroom that sounded suspiciously like fighting when Len walked into the great room of the house. Lisa was curled up on the couch with Caitlin watching a movie. Len was happy to see that Cisco was nowhere in sight. There was a girl he didn’t know sitting in one of the armchairs.

       “How long have they been fighting?” Lisa jumped from her chair and scrambled for the gun she kept under the coffee table. He didn’t even blink when the gun was aimed at him. “Lisa that is hardly the way to greet your brother who you thought was dead.” When Lisa didn’t put the gun down he took a few steps and pressed it down. “Your first boyfriend was a complete dick who was trying to join my crew through you. I took him to then Starling City, hacked into their police database, and left him with a note saying he was all theirs.” The gun dropped and Lisa stared at him.

       “Len?”

       “Your first birthday after I got you away from our father I got you wanted a Barbie doll that was a thief. I pulled together a little cat burglar outfit and bought a standard Barbie doll. You loved it and played with it for years.” He caught Lisa as she threw herself at him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m alright. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Lisa pulled away and slapped him. He smiled slightly.

       “You deserve that.”

       “Oh, I’m not arguing it.” He pulled her in for another hug and looked towards the door to the master suite. “How long have they been fighting?”

       “Since Mick got back. He came in drunk. Barry’s not happy.”

       “He was out of control.” Len disentangled himself from Lisa with one more kiss on the head. As he headed towards the door he braced himself for things being thrown at him. Mick had horrible aim while drunk. A white cat slipped between his feet and purred as he opened the door. The cat ran in and jumped on the bed, watching his two lovers fight. He settled on the ledge near the fireplace and watched for a moment.

       “I know he was you best friend Mick but I’m still here.”

       “If you know he was my best friend then you understand.”

       “You’ve been drinking Mick. You’re out of control.”

       “I concur.” Both Barry and Mick snapped around to look at Len.

       “I thought you would stay on the ship.”

       “If I was actually a figment of your imagination I would. However, I am real. Blame the speed force.” He felt Barry move at speed and waited patiently as he was patted down.

       “You’re not hurt.”

       “I was kept in stasis for six months to heal then had to learn to jump in and out of the speed force at will. Something along the lines of we like you because you make him happy but we aren’t making your life that easy.” Barry pulled him into a hug and Len buried his face in the man’s neck.

       “I’m so happy you aren’t dead.” Len pulled away and looked at Mick. Mick looked pissed off and Len took a step back. His knees hit the edge of the fireplace and he nearly fell. Barry tugged on his hand and he was pulled upright again.

       “You were on the ship.”

       “You were out of control. I was sent to pull you back. It took me that long to learn how to manipulate the speed force.” Barry snuggled against Len and Len ran his fingers through the other man’s hair.

       “I was not out of control.”

       “You were drinking like a fish and you nearly shot me.” Mick’s face paled and Len smiled. “Relax. I was fine.” Len tugged Barry towards the bed and shooed the cat off. Another cat slipped into the bedroom and settled in front of the fireplace. Len guided Barry into the bed and pulled Mick into a hug. When he let Mick go he settled on the far side of Barry. Mick slid in next to him and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. The orange cat took a leap and landed on the end of the bed. He trotted up and settled on Len’s chest, purring. Barry ran a hand over the cat’s back.

       “Heatwave go play with your brother.” The cat made a noise of annoyance and Barry sighed. “Guard Magenta?” The cat settled it’s weight more firmly on Len’s chest and purred louder.

       “Please tell me the white one isn’t named Captain Cold.”

       “Lisa named him. I had nothing to do with it.”

 

* * *

 

 

       When Len woke up he found that the cat had moved off his chest. He kissed Barry’s head and slid over him. Mick’s eyes opened slightly and Len smiled at him. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and leaned over to take Mick’s hand, pressing a kiss to it.

       “I’m getting food for Scarlet.” Mick’s eyes closed and he pulled Barry close. Len left the room. The white cat followed him out of the room and went into the kitchen. The young adult that had been in the great room the night before was in the kitchen staring at the toaster. She looked half awake and Len gently laid a hand on her shoulder. A knife shot into the air and he dodged it expertly.

       “Nice throw.” Magenta turned to face him and looked him over.

       “So you’re Leonard Snart.”

       “Len. Whatever my sister has told you, it’s not true.” He walked over and picked up the house phone. Looking over he identified her uniform and dialed the number of her school. “Hi, yes my foster daughter, Frankie Kane, isn’t feeling well today and won’t be coming into school. It looks like the flu.” He listened for a moment and hung up. “We need to talk.” He fixed Magenta some toast and carried it to the breakfast nook. As they settled he handed her the plate of food. He watched as she ate it quickly.

       “So…”

       “I’m not getting rid of you if that’s what you’re worried about. As far as I’m concerned you’re my daughter.”

       “You don’t know me.”

       “I know that you’ve had bad foster families. I know that the last one was really bad. I know that you got your powers from the man Barry is trying to catch. You’re a survivor. You did what you had to do to keep those around you safe. You lost control once and Barry was there to help you regain control.”

       “Will you be staying?”

       “Maybe. I don’t know if the legends will need my help. I’ll try to stay as long as possible. If they need me, I can always jump into the speed force and drop out where I’m needed.” The white cat jumped up into Magenta’s lap. She pet it unconsciously. “He seems to have taken a liking to you.”

       “He’s a sweetheart. He’s fine when I head off to school but refuses to leave me alone if I try to go anywhere else alone.”

       “How do you like your school?”

       “I really like it. It’s a great school. It’s challenging but not too hard. I have a few friends there already.”

       “Feel free to bring them over. I’m sure you’ve seen the media area and the gaming area downstairs. Just no drinking or drugs. I want you to succeed. I don’t want you to end up a thief like Mick and I. I want you to be successful in whatever field you want to go into.”

       “You don’t want to know what I want to do with my life?”

       “You’ll do something. You have dreams and goals. I don’t need to know what they are, just that you are accomplishing those dreams. I will be there every step of the way supporting you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to make up for all the angst of the last few. We're now breaking away from the various TV shows again.

       Len let himself get pushed onto the bed. Mick had come to find him during his conversation with Magenta. She had chuckled as he ruffled her hair and gone up to her room to catch up on reading and work that she was going to miss that school day. Len had let himself be dragged into the master bedroom and had heard the lock click behind him as Mick pushed him forward. Barry had caught him and dragged him to the bed.

       Len looked up and smiled as Barry hovered over him. He reached up and pulled Barry into a kiss. The other man melted against him and Len rolled them so he was on top.

       “I missed you.” Barry’s words were quiet and Len pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pushing himself to a kneeling position and stripped Barry’s t-shirt off.

       “I know Scarlet.” Len ran his hands down Barry’s body, frowning when he saw the other man had lost weight. His hands settled on the waistband of Barry’s sleep pants and he lifted his weight to ease them down Barry’s legs. He tugged at the black lines of Barry’s jockstrap, the man owned no other type of underwear given the need to get into the Flash suit fast.

       “I vaguely remember you once promised to fuck me with this on once.” Len grinned and pulled his weight completely off Barry so he could flip the other man. This time he indulged in giving Barry’s ass a few slaps. He soothed the beautifully red skin with one hand and reached for the lube that Mick was holding out. He slicked up a finger and rubbed it teasingly against Barry’s entrance.

       “It would be my pleasure.” He pressed the finger in slowly and watched as Barry tried to press back. Mick’s hands were holding him still. Len added a second finger and a third, taking care to prepare Barry properly. When Barry was well and truly ready, Len slicked himself up and slid in. Barry moaned and Len took over Mick’s grip on Barry’s hips. Mick draped himself over Len’s back and ground against Len. Len’s hips snapped forward and Barry moaned. Mick kept himself pressed against Len as the man continued to thrust into Barry. Mick’s hands traced over scars and muscles like he was relearning Len’s body. Len let go of his iron control and focused on feeling everything. Barry contracted around him as he came and Len pressed deep, cumming as well. He felt a warm, wetness on his back and knew Mick had cum as well. He gently pulled out of Barry and let Mick clean them both up. Mick chucked the jockstrap in a corner and pulled Len into his arms.

       “Good welcome back sex?”

       “So good.” Barry snuggled into Len’s front and pressed kisses to Len’s collarbone. Len smiled and looked down at Barry. “The speed force made itself out to look like you.”

       “It does that. Made itself look like Iris, Mom, Dad, Joe. You and Mick were there for a moment.” Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair.

       “Confused the living daylights out of me. I thought it was actually you.” His hand moved from Barry’s hair to trace the scars on Mick’s arm around his waist.

       “He tried to give himself up like you did.”

       “I was told. The dominators. Trust me, Barry, giving yourself up for your friends is not fun.”


	19. Chapter 19

       Len pet Heatwave as the cat purred in his lap. Mick was working on the cold gun, repairing it after Ray had cannibalized it for parts to defuse a bomb. Something butted his foot and he looked down to see the bunny that Magenta had adopted and named Flash. Leaning over he picked the bunny up, cuddling it. Heatwave pulled the bunny gently out of his grasp and began to groom it. They heard a crash as the front door slammed open and closed and the door to the study popped open. A drenched Barry stood in the doorway. Len moved Heatwave and Flash and pulled Barry into a hug.

       “Mardon?”

       “Lisa’s planning to steal all his loot.” Len gently pulled Barry into the master bedroom and unzipped the suit. He stripped Barry of the wet suit and led him into the bathroom.

       “I love my sister.”

       “She’s good with them. Most of them don’t bother to try to stand up to her anymore. Mardon though...”

       “He’s a handful.” Len pushed Barry into the bathtub and settled on the edge. He had dropped one of the Heatwave bath bombs in and Barry was soaking in water that was red, orange, and yellow, reminiscent of fire.

       “You could say that. At the start, I was shivering so hard that my teeth were chattering.” Barry’s eyes closed and Len ran his fingers through the man’s hair.

       “Move so that you can give me your feet.” Barry moved around so that he could deposit his dripping feet in Len’s lap. Len pressed on the arch of one of the feet with his thumbs and Barry moaned. There was a knock and Lisa stuck her head into the bathroom.

       “Oh good, he came here instead of going to S.T.A.R. Labs. You alright Barry?”

       “I was very cold.”

       “Len will take care of you.” She left and Len pressed his thumbs into the arch of Barry’s foot again. Barry let out a louder moan and Len smiled. Len worked the tension of Barry’s foot and calf then dropped it back into the water. He did the same with the other foot. Barry’s eyes were closed and he looked blissed out of his mind. Len moved so that he could wash Barry’s hair.

       “You work too hard”

       “Someone has to keep this city safe. Someone has to keep people like Magenta and Caitlin safe.”

       “What about Wally?”

       “Iris doesn’t want him to. Joe doesn’t want him to.”

       “He wants to.”

       “I don’t want anyone else hurt Len.” Len sighed and helped Barry out of the bath.

       “No one else will. Mick and I are going to feed you and put you to bed. You’re going to sleep and you’ll be warm and comfortable.” He dried Barry off and tugged him into the bedroom. Mick was sitting on the bed. He pulled Barry into his arms and settled them on the bed. Barry snuggled into the warmth of Mick’s body. Len pulled out the snacks that Mick had gathered and began to feed Barry using his fingers. The man giggled slightly and Len smiled.

       “We’ll always take care of you love.” Barry froze and looked up at Len. The man was smiling softly. “Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Len followed the blonde figure away from the CCPD. It was easy enough. The man wasn’t aware of his surroundings. When the man turned into an ally Len followed him. He was faced with the barrel of a gun. He shoved it down and pulled it out of the man’s hand.

       “That’s not nice Julian Albert.”

       “You’re Captain Cold.”

       “Nice to see I’m appreciated.”

       “What do you want?”

       “Barry Allen.”

       “The metahuman loving former CSI? I wouldn’t be surprised if he was dating Caitlin Snow.”

       “He’s not. My sister is.” He watched as Julian paled and smirked. “Yes, you’ve managed to piss off the head of the rogues. Now here’s the thing about Barry Allen. He’s lost so much family in his life that he would do anything to protect the family he has now. That includes giving in to your blackmail and resigning to save the woman he thinks of as a sister from prison. I’m not that nice. You hurt my sister’s girlfriend, you hurt Barry Allen’s sister, and I will end you and no amount of blackmail will save you.”

       “What’s your relationship with Barry Allen?”

       “Annoying, irritating criminal that he puts up with because Caitlin makes my sister happy.”

       “Well, this is worse than I thought. He’s in league with criminals.”

       “You got all the Captain Cold cases despite the fact that I’m not a meta did you not? Barry doesn’t play favoritism. The Captain knows and assigned all the cases to you so Barry wouldn’t feel conflicted. Now blackmail. None of that. Or you’ll face Mick Rory. He won’t be as nice.”


	20. Chapter 20

        The party had started when Len and Mick wandered into the hall. Lisa followed them in and pressed a kiss to her brother’s cheek.

        “I’m going to go find my partners.”

        “Watch out for Joe and Iris.”

        “You two are totally going to mess with them aren’t you.”

        “Of course.” Lisa walked off, her black and gold dress swishing around her. Mick gently pushed Magenta towards a group of her friends. Len was appraising the room, his eyes focusing on the jewelry.

        “We going to steal something?”

        “Only if Joe decides to make a fuss.” They wandered in the general direction of Barry. He was standing with Oliver, Felicity, and Thea. Stein’s daughter was off to the side, watching them. Len settled next to her. “They don’t bite you know.” He spotted the flash of blue and looked as Cisco twirled Caitlin for Lisa’s inspection.

        “They’re so intimidating.” She pulled at her silver dress and Len took both her hands.

        “You are on par with them for intelligence and beauty. Don’t be intimidated.” He pulled her over to the small group of people and they opened to let the three of them in. Barry made himself comfortable between the two of them. Lily was immediately pulled into a conversation with Felicity on patents and selling things to Felicity’s company. Oliver watched, smitten, as the two women talked technical designs and nanomechanics. Lisa, Cisco, and Caitlin wondered over and Caitlin and Cisco joined the technical discussion. Jesse and Wally wandered over.

        “Well if it isn’t Captain Cold and Heatwave.” Both men stiffened at the sound of Joe’s voice.

        “Joe.”

        “They’re thieves Barry.”

        “They’re part of the Legends team who happened to be in town. Why wouldn’t I invite them to a party for those who saved Central from the dominators.”

        “We aren’t going to steal anything unless provoked. Thieves’ honor.” Len looked Joe over. “If you doubt us call The Flash. He’ll keep us in line.” Joe’s eyes sneaked over to look at Barry. Mick smoothed a hand down Barry’s back possessively and Joe’s eyes narrowed. Iris, standing next to Joe looked the two of them over slightly and nodded. She took Barry’s hand and tugged him out of the circle and out of earshot of her father.

        “They’re the people you’re housesitting for?”

        “Iris.”

        “They’re good for you. You’ve been happier.” She looked over at Len and Mick. “Len’s eyeing some of the jewelry like he wants to steal it.”

        “I swear he’s waiting for Joe to push him past his limits.” They watched as Joe said something and Len’s face changed. When Joe wasn’t looking Len managed to slip a watch off a man’s wrist. Thea moved up next to him and nudged him, holding out her purse. He dropped the watch into her purse and managed to slip somebody’s rings off. They went into the purse as well and Mick produced a necklace that he had managed to lift off a woman that was added to the collection in the purse.

        “It appears that my father managed to cross the line.”

        “I’ll make sure it all gets back to Joe to return.”

        “I know you will. They’re just doing it to be an annoyance and not actually steal anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

        The final count had come down to ten watches, around twenty rings, a tangled mess of necklaces, and enough bracelets to buy a small island. Lisa had joined in halfway through the party and they had stashed all the loot in the purses of Magenta, Thea, Jesse, and Caitlin. Oliver had caught on later in the night when he noticed Joe searching Len, much to Len’s delight, and the three from Star City had decided to spend the night at the house. Mick had scrounged up some clothes that fit them and they were relaxing in the great room as the three thieves went through their loot.

        “I still can’t believe you brought Thea into your game.” Oliver was shaking his head. He knew that Barry would return the items to Joe later and had not liked how Joe had treated Mick and Len.

        “She offered her purse when I palmed the first item.”

        “I didn’t like how Joe was treating them. They’re thieves, yeah but they are part of the Legends team. They did help us save the world.”

        “Well, they can’t trace us back to this house.” Len began to gently untangle the necklaces and tape them to a piece of cardboard to keep them neat.

        “It’s not in your name?” Thea looked around at the high ceilings and the fireplace.

        “No. We bought it under Barry’s name. Technically he owns the house through a few shell companies that are tied to S.T.A.R. Labs.” Mick was giving the bracelets the same treatment. Lisa was wrapping all the rings in bubble wrap to protect them. All three were wearing gloves. They had cleaned all the jewelry to remove their prints. When Mick finished with the bracelets he began to open up the watches. Barry handed him various tools as Mick went through and fixed any problems and checked all the components. He deftly fit the watches back together and handed them to Lisa to wrap in bubble wrap.

        When the three thieves were finished they packed the loot into bags and settled it into Barry’s backpack for him to return to Joe the next day. Mick and Len managed to drag Barry to bed sometime after that.

 

* * *

 

 

        “Joe I stood over them as they cleaned each piece and packaged up so that I could safely bring it back without damaging it. Mick even went in and fixed and problems with the watches. The owners are getting their things back in better condition than when it was stolen.”

        “I don’t like you consorting with them. They’re thieves.”

        “And they don’t kill people. They’re part of the Legends team Joe.”

        “They’re thieves.”

        “It’s not like I’m a CSI anymore Joe. Julian took care of that pretty thoroughly.”

        “And what happens when your boyfriends find out you’re consorting with thieves? I doubt they would have liked that possessive gesture Rory pulled last night.”

        “I think they would be fine with it given that I’m dating Len and Mick and have been for years. Did you think the two of them joined the Legends team because they wanted to be heroes? No, they did it because wanted me to be proud of them. Guess what I am.” Barry took off, speeding through town. He ended up in one of the rogue’s safe houses. He punched in the code that would give him access and entered. Hartley was sitting on the couch. Barry froze.

        “I’m the only one here. You look like you could use a drink. I’m sure Lisa has some of the alcohol that Caitlin made for you stashed somewhere.” Hartley got up and rummaged around in the fridge for a moment. He came back with one of the small vials and handed it to Barry. Barry downed it in a gulp and glanced at the phone he had thrown onto the coffee table. Reaching out, he dismantled the GPS and removed the battery so Joe could track him.

        “I may have told Joe that I was dating Len and Mick.” Hartley made a noise of sympathy and produced a burner phone.

        “Warn Len and Mick.”


	21. Chapter 21

        It was easy to avoid Joe. There had been a new phone, identical to the one he had, when he got back to the house. Iris had been lounging on the couch in the great room, petting the cats and feeding Flash treats, but had gotten up and pulled him into a hug the moment she had seen him. She had taken over Jesse’s room, stating that she couldn’t live with Joe when he was being intolerant. Barry was watching her now as she berated Mick into cleaning up the study and organizing it in a way that anyone who walked in would understand.

        “Mick just do it otherwise she’ll just go in and clean it herself and hide your heat gun where you can’t find it.” Mick looked at Barry who shrugged. “I lived with her for years. Just do it.”

        “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

        “You’re my boyfriend. She’s my sister. She wins.” Iris shot him a look and he shrugged again. “You know where all the baby pictures are kept. I’m not going up against you.” They heard a door slamming and they all look up as Len stormed in. He went into the dining room and began to spread blueprints across the table. Barry got up and wrapped his arms around Len from behind. He studied the blueprints and recognized one of the local museums.

        “You sure you want to see this?”

        “You’re hitting a museum. What’s the target?”

        “It’s a paid job. We sit on the piece of artwork for a few months then bring it to the people who hired us.”

        “Who hired you?”

        “Barry…”

        “I’m not CCPD anymore. I’m allowed to be interested in my boyfriends’ work aren’t I?” Len looked him over and nodded.

        “The painting we’re grabbing belonged to an affluent Jewish family in Poland. When they were sent to the camps the painting was taken. One daughter survived. Her grandchildren tried to get the painting back through the courts but their last attempt failed. They’re out of options.”

        “So you were contracted to steal it?”

        “In a manner of speaking.”

        “They went through a third party.” Len nodded and got engrossed with the blueprints. Barry settled on the table next to them and traced a route with his finger. “What about this way?”

        “To many security systems to get by. Lisa’s good but she’s not that good.” Len stared at the blueprints some more and Barry sighed.

        “You never told me what you studied in college. Lisa was a computer science major. Mick did chemical engineering.”

        “Art history with a bit of architecture, a few theater technical classes, and some engineering. The engineering was mostly to keep Mick out of trouble. We never took the classes but we audited a bunch of physics classes and enough other science classes that we could have both taken a degree in various sciences.”

        “Just how smart are you two?”

        “I have a photographic memory and rank up there with Cisco on the genius scale. Mick’s in the low genius range. His stupid act is just an act.” Barry tapped on the roof portion of the blueprints.

        “There’s reduced security and alarms on the roof. If you could bypass the alarm when you open the skylight you could repel down to the ground floor, grab the painting, and go out the service entrance.”

 

* * *

 

 

        When the museum alarm went off Barry rushed through the service entrance, making sure to leave the door open slightly for Len and the rogues to escape. He dodged the bullets, Len and Mick were using conventional weapons this time because they didn’t want to ruin art, and moved to disarm them. He was thrown across the room by Hartley’s sonic gloves and winced as pain shot through his ribs. He could see Len smacking Hartley upside the head and rolled to his feet. Something sparked behind him. He turned to see a power outlet begin to bloom into a fire. He grabbed the rogues one by one and shoved them out of the room as the fire suppression system began to suck all the oxygen out of the room and the doors closed. He was coughing as Len and Mick dragged him out of the building, his lungs unable to get any air. He was shoved into a car and the car jerked into motion. He could hear someone talking above him.

        “I think when I threw him across the room he broke a rib. Moving to get us all out of there must have punctured a lung.” Hands were pulling the zipper of his suit down and another set cut the cowl free of the suit so that it would remain on when the suit was removed.

        “We’re going to…”

        “The safe house with the best medical setup.” Mardon’s voice was tense as he drove. Len pulled out one of the communication devices from Barry’s suit.

        “Cisco, Caitlin. I need you to get the cops off our asses. Caitlin, I need you to come to…”

_“We’re working on it. Lisa texted me the address already. I’m leaving S.T.A.R. Labs now.”_ Len looked at the small device in his hand and then down at Barry. The cops backed off and Mardon took a route that would get them to the safe house as fast as possible while ditching any tails that they may have picked up. He drove directly into the house’s garage and the door slammed shut behind them. The rogues were out of the car and helping to slide Barry out before Mick and Len could even think to act.

        Barry was unconscious when he was carried into the house. He was stripped of the suit and laid on the medical bed. Hartley started the IV while Mardon and Shawna hooked Barry up to a heart monitor and a pulse oximeter. Lisa brought Caitlin into the room and Caitlin took over. Len watched as the rogues slipped back to stand at the walls of the room as Caitlin cleaned Barry’s side and draped it with sterile drapes. She made a small incision in Barry’s side and slid the chest tube in, securing it in place.

        “He’ll be fine in a few hours.” She slipped the oxygen cannula into Barry’s nose and began to look through the selection of medications. She selected a few vials and drew out doses which she inserted into Barry’s IV. “I’ve given him antibiotics.” She walked out of the room and the rogues followed her. Len and Mick approached the bed. They slid the cowl off and Mick winced. Barry was pale. His lips had a blue tint to them.

        “Caitlin said he’d be ok.” Len rested a hand on Mick’s shoulder. Mick looked over Barry once more and took the hand that didn’t have the IV in it.

        “He just looks so bad.”

        “He’ll be alright.”


	22. Chapter 22

         Barry was warm. He could tell he was in nothing but his jockstrap and that his cowl was over his face. Something was in his side and he was covered with a bunch of warm blankets. He tried to move his hands to investigate the thing in his side and hands grabbed his.

         “None of that.”

         “Mardon?” Barry blinked and looked up at the meta.

         “Hartley accidently broke and rib and when you went to save us you punctured a lung. Caitlin came over and put in a chest tube.”

         “Where am I?”

         “The safe house with the best medical facilities. We drove you straight here.”

         “Len and Mick?”

         “Lisa made them eat something and sleep.”

         “Why are you helping me?”

         “I don’t like you. You’re a hero. But you’re our hero and if you’re hurt any of the rogues would risk themselves to save you. That still means I’ll drench you in freezing rain whenever I can.” Mardon looked up as Len entered the room. “He’s awake.”

         “You were supposed to come get me.”

         “He was asking questions. Would you rather I leave him confused to come get you or answer his questions then come get you?” Len pointed to the door and Mardon left with a grin. Len leaned in and pressed a kiss to Barry’s lips.

         “You look better. You were pale and slightly blue before.”

         “Thank fuck for Caitlin.” The mentioned woman entered the room and walked over to them.

         “You’re looking good.” She listened to his lungs and nodded. “This will hurt.” She tugged on the tube until it came free. Barry’s eyes were screwed shut and he was gripping Len’s hand hard. Caitlin put in a few stitches and pulled away. “Bedbound for the next few hours while you heal up completely.”

         “Caitlin, can we move him?”

         “If his feet don’t touch the ground then yes.” Len got up and freed his hand from Barry’s grip. He came back with Mick who lifted Barry, blankets and all. He was carried to their bedroom and placed on the bed. Barry heard the door lock click as Len closed the door and Mick removed the cowl.

         “Don’t scare us like that again.”

         “Did you get the painting?”

         “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Barry slid out of the warm bed. Mick tried to grab him but Barry avoided the grab easily. Len looked up at him from the bed, blinking sleepily.

         “Barry?”

         “I have to go meet with Joe. Iris will be there.” Barry got dressed at speed and came back over, pressing a kiss to the top of Mick’s head where it was sticking out from under the mound of blankets he had covered himself with. Len took advantage and tried to pull Barry back into the bed. Barry laughed and pulled away from them. He left the room and Mick appeared from his blanket nest.

         “We following him?”

         “Of course.” Len got up and got dressed, Mick following suit. They pulled up the GPS on Barry’s phone and followed a discreet distance behind Iris and Barry. They watched as the two of them settled into a table at a small café in the park. They settled on a bench as Joe showed up. Joe looked pissed off.

         “This looks like it will go well.”

         “It looks like Joe wants to lock him in a dungeon.”

         “We’d get him out. It wouldn’t be our first prison break.” Mick watched Joe, who had progressed to yelling. “Time to move.” Mick and Len got up. As they approached the table they spotted the exact moment that Joe noticed them. Len settled into the empty chair as Mick settled behind Barry. Mick’s hands came down to rest on Barry’s shoulders. He tugged Barry backward slightly and Barry’s head rested against his abs. He felt Barry relax slightly. He pressed a kiss to Barry’s head. Len reached over and trailed a finger down one side of Barry’s face with a soft smile.

         “Why are you two here?” Barry tensed up again and Mick ran his hands up and down Barry’s arms to calm him.

         “We’re allowed to defend our boyfriend. I love him. Mick loves him. We won’t hurt him. We won’t use him. You can approve or not. We’ll still be together if you don’t approve. It will make Barry feel better if you approve of the relationship, though.” He gripped Barry’s hand and pulled it up for a kiss. Barry blushed and Mick chuckled.

         “Now we’re going to take him home and shower him with the love and adoration he deserves. Iris, you coming?” Mick was tugging Barry to his feet as he spoke. He wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and pulled him close. Iris stood up as well and grabbed her coat.

         “I thought you might see sense dad. They love Barry and Barry loves them.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here's a bit of the team celebrating after the mid-season finale.

       Barry settled on the couch and dropped his feet into Mick’s lap. The man was talking enthusiastically with Julian, who had shown up to their Christmas party. Iris was laughing as Len managed to produce all the jewelry he had lifted off of her since she had entered the house. Cisco was looking guilty, he had opened the box that contained the philosopher’s stone and nearly killed Barry and Wally. Caitlin was wrapped around him while Lisa occupied herself by picking Sara’s pockets. Wally and Jesse had gone up to Wally’s room a while earlier. Nick and Amaya were in a corner, probably plotting how to get back at Jax for whatever prank he had pulled. Ray, Lily, and Stein were talking about what she was working on currently. Mick gently shoved Barry’s feet off his lap and got up. Barry pulled his feet in as Julian took Mick’s place.

       “You know your boyfriend threatened me after you were fired.”

       “Len does that.”

       “He was right. I should never have blackmailed you into quitting.” Julian pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Barry. Barry opened it to find his CSI ID. “The Captain hadn’t filed your paperwork completely yet. Your job is yours.”

       “Thank you, Julian.” They both watched as Caitlin pulled off one of her power suppressant cuffs and walked to the window. She let her powers go out the window and the rain turned to snow.

       “She’s not that bad is she?”

       “She lost control. Like Magenta did. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone.” They watched as she snapped the cuff back on and Len pulled her into a hug.

       “They’re different than I thought. Mick took to me and I thought he’d want to burn me alive.”

       “Ask him to tell you about Chronos. He’s been through the whole brainwashing and mind manipulation before. Len just likes to see the people he cares about happy. They aren’t as violent as most people think they are.” Something jingled as it was dropped from behind them and they both jumped. Len smirked from behind the couch.

       “It’s good to see you got your head out of your ass.” When Julian picked up the set of keys he looked up at Len questioningly. “The one with the blue mark on it is to one of the guest cottages we have on the property. The other key is a key to this house. If you ever need an escape or time to process feel free to come. We don’t use the guest houses.”

       “I forced your boyfriend to resign.”

       “And you got his job back. You were scared of metas because of what happened with your dig team. It’s perfectly understandable. Unfortunately, you managed to get on the good side of Mick and I so now you’re part of the family.”

       “And does being part of this family mean that I let you get away with crimes.”

       “Now we don’t expect you to not do your job and try to catch us. We like the challenge.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry skidded to a stop in the alley next to CCPD. He was hoping he could get into the building without Joe seeing him. As he walked into the building he nearly ran right into Joe.

       “Barry.”

       “Joe.”

       “We need to talk about your boyfriends.”

       “Joe I won’t break up with them. I love them.”

       “ALLEN.” Barry looked up to see Julian looking down at him crossly. “You’re late as usual. I need your help on the newest data we have on the new meta.” He brandished a folder and Barry took advantage of the opportunity to run up the stairs. He followed Julian into the lab and stopped dead. There was all new equipment. The leaky skylight had been fixed. The door that had slid closed behind them was a security door that needed a code to get through.

       “What is all this?”

       “That freak storm about a month ago…”

       “That was Mardon.”

       “It leaked in through the skylight and ruined a good portion of the machines. There was an anonymous donor who gave us the money we needed to update and fix everything.” He handed Barry a slip of paper. “Your code to get you through the door. I’ve currently got it set up to reject Joe’s code so you can work in peace.” He pointed to a door. “That’s your office.” Julian headed towards a door on the other side of the big lab space. Barry went into his office and found a large desk. There were a bunch of picture frames scattered around the office. He picked up the one on the desk and found his favorite picture of him, Len, and Mick. He was in between the two of them as they hugged him. Len had his face buried in Barry’s shoulder and Mick was pressing a kiss to Barry’s neck. He settled the photo back on his desk with a smile and logged on to his computer.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick was leaning against a tree near the CCPD when Barry left. Mick turned and walked away for about a block then turned into an alley. Barry followed him and found himself pulled into a rough hug. Mick pulled him in for a gentle kiss and pulled away to rest his forehead against Barry’s. He took a few deep breaths and pulled away from Barry completely.

       “Feel better?”

       “I’d feel better if I could burn something.”

       “Did something happen at home?”

       “Len’s just being Len.”

       “Emotionally detached and cold unintentionally because he’s too focused on something?”

       “Yep.”

       “Barry…” They both turned to see Joe standing at the entrance to the ally. Mick pushed Barry behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. From what Barry could see of his face he looked pissed off. Joe nodded to Mick. “Rory.”

       “What do you want West?”

       “To tell him, and you, that if you and Snart make him happy then who am I to judge.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! have some smut and daddy Len being proud of his daughter.

          Barry tried to get out of bed. Mick’s arm just tightened around his waist. Len pulled himself closer. Barry sighed and reached over Len to grab his phone. He dialed a number and waited until Julian picked up.

          “Julian I’m sorry but there is no physical way to get away from Mick and Len without hurting one of them. I know we have the meeting with the mayor of Star City. Tell Oliver there was a family emergency or something. You know how we contain the metas as well as I do. You’ll be fine and don’t be put off too much by his glower. That’s just Oliver.” He hung up and the phone was placed on the bedside table again. Mick was gently rubbing against him as he settled back into his spot.

          “You’re warm.”

          “If you’re awake let me go so that I can meet Oliver and do my job.”

          “No.” Mick pulled him even closer and began to grind more firmly against his ass. Barry bucked his hips and brushed against Len who jolted awake, blinking. He took in the sight of Mick grinding against Barry and Barry’s mouth open in pleasure and grinned.

          “Starting without me?”

          “He called in sick.”

          “I called to tell Julian that I’d be late because you two were refusing to let me go.” Barry tried to pull away again and Mick just rolled him onto his stomach. A hand between his shoulder blades held him down and he heard the bottle of lube popping open. Slick fingers pressed into him and he moaned, arching his back and trying to shove back. He heard Len’s moans and turned his head to see Len preparing himself. When he was ready, Len slid under Barry and lined them up. Barry sank deep into Len with a moan as Mick pushed into him. Barry began to vibrate slightly as Len and Mick timed their movements so that Mick would drive Barry into Len. Everyone was moaning and Barry’s vibrations sped up. Len came as Barry brushed over his prostate and he clenched around Barry. Barry came with a swear and buried his face in Len’s shoulder. His vibrations sped up and Mick came as well.

          Len pulled away and let Barry settle half on top of him. Barry nuzzled into his shoulder and Mick came back with a cloth to clean them all up with. Mick was settling against Barry’s side when Barry’s phone rang. Len grabbed it and checked the caller ID before he answered it.

          “Magenta, what’s wrong?” He listened for a moment the nudged Barry to get up. “The three of us will be there soon.” He waited another moment then hung up. “There was a fight. Magenta broke the other girl’s nose.”

          “Go her.” Mick rolled out of bed and headed for the closet.

 

* * *

 

 

          Barry had allowed himself to be bullied into a smart looking button down, a sports jacket, and black dress pants. Len was in his black turtleneck and black dress pants, a sports jacket on over top. Mick was in a button down shirt with the neck and first couple buttons undone. He wore black jeans and sports jacket on top. Barry tugged at the top button, undoing it. Len reached over and redid it, adjusting Barry’s tie.

          “Why do I have to wear this again?”

          “You need to look like you just left a meeting with Mayor Queen instead of showing your friend Oliver around the lab and CCPD.” Len relaxed into his seat and rested his hand on Mick’s knee. When they reached the school Mick and Len got out. Mick opened the door for Barry and the three of them walked in. They found Magenta outside the headmistress’ office. Mick knelt in front of her and gently pressed her chin up. He peeled the ice pack off her eye and winced. There was the start of a black eye and her lip was split.

          “What happened sweetheart?” Mick pressed the icepack back to her eye.

          “She was making fun of Ann for being a foster child. Ann took a swing at her and when she tried to hit Ann back I got between them.”

          “And broke her nose.” Len settled on the bench next to Magenta and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Good job.” He lifted Magenta’s hands and tutted when he saw the scuffed knuckles. “We need to teach you to throw a punch without hurting yourself.” Len got up and Mick settled on the bench in his spot. Magenta leaned against him and Len and Barry went into the office. There was a girl with blood on her school uniform seated on a chair. The woman that they assumed was her mother was sitting next to her. The headmistress nodded to Barry and stood up to shake Len’s hand.

          “We haven’t met.”

          “I’m Leonardo Rossi. I’m Francis Kane’s foster father. My husband, Michael Rossi, is outside with her. You already know Barry Allen. He’s her legal guardian while we’re away on business. We were about to leave on a trip and Barry was in a meeting with Mayor Queen. Could we possibly finish this quickly? Michael and I have a meeting in Italy in twelve hours that we can’t afford to miss.”

          “Of course.” Barry and Len sat in the chairs. Len lounged while Barry sat up straight. “Your foster daughter broke another student’s nose.”

          “From what she said she was trying to protect her friend Ann. She told us that this young lady was making fun of Ann for being in foster care. As you know that’s a touchy topic for her as she is a foster child as well.” The headmistress turned to the girl with a frown.

          “Is this true?”

          “They don’t belong here.” Len shot a glare in the direction of the girl and the headmistress’ frown deepen.

          “If that is your attitude then neither do you. You are expelled from the school. There is a strict no bullying policy at the school and you have violated it. Mr. Rossi if you would be willing to take your daughter home for the day and make sure her eye and lip are tended to. She will not be punished and can return to school tomorrow.”

          “Of course. May we take Ann as well? It’s probably been a rough day for her and we live in the same neighborhood as her foster family.”

          “Of course. I will have her pulled from class.”

 

* * *

 

 

          When they got home the social worker was waiting for them. Magenta stopped dead.

          “They didn’t do anything. I got in the way of a punch at school that’s all.” Len gave her a gentle push towards the house and Magenta and Ann ran inside.

          “There was a fight. Magenta was trying to protect her friend and took the punch meant for her. What can we help you with?” The social worker looked in the direction of the house then turned to her car.

          “I know you aren’t set up for emergency fosters but we had this little girl whose parents abandoned her after her birth. She’s been in a facility for children who need medical assistance but she’s about to go into the main part of the system and I wanted her someplace that would guarantee she’d get the care she needed.” The social worker pulled the baby carrier out of the car and revealed the little girl. She was looking around curious about her surroundings. Mick leaned over and gently unbuckled her from her seat. He lifted her and rested her against his shoulder.

          “What’s her name?”

          “The nurses who were tending her called her their little warrior. She hasn’t been officially named.”

          “Kayleigh. It’s a Scottish name that means warrior.” Len held out a hand to the little girl and she gripped one of his fingers. “We’ll take her.” Mick gently adjusted the little girl and carried her inside. Len got back in the car as Barry took the supplies that the social worker had brought with her.


	25. Chapter 25

         Len woke to Kayleigh’s crying. He got up and pressed Barry back down to get some sleep when the other man tried to get up as well. Len walked over to the crib and pulled Kayleigh out gently. He cuddled he as he reached for the bottle in the small fridge and shook it. He settled it in the warmer and settled on the end of the bed. He felt Mick settle behind him and the other man gave Kayleigh his finger to suck on. She quieted slightly and Len rubbed her back.

         “When did Barry get in?”

         “About an hour ago.” Mick got up and grabbed the bottle when the machine beeped. He tested the liquid on his wrist and handed to bottle to Len. Len gently slid the nipple into Kayleigh’s mouth and smiled as she began to drink eagerly. Len chuckled and Mick pressed against his back. When she finished her bottle Len handed her to Mick. Mick burped her and tried to settle her. She started crying as Mick tried to settle her back in her crib. Barry brushed past Len as he sat up and got out of bed. He took Kayleigh and held her tight against his chest. He sped around the room and stopped in front of her crib. He settled her in and pulled the small blanket up as she yawned and fell back asleep.

         “Why does she settle for you and not the rest of us?”

         “She likes the speed. It's soothing.” Barry ran a finger down her face and smiled. “I have tomorrow off from Flash duties. I’ll take her into the office and introduce her to everyone.”

         “Our daughter is not consorting with cops.”

         “Our daughter will see both sides of the law and decide which side she wants to be on.” Barry let Mick lift him and carry him to bed. He was settled in the middle, Len pressed to his back and his face pressed into Mick’s shoulder. Mick’s arms tightened around his waist and Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

         Barry settled Kayleigh more firmly in her sling and walked into CCPD. The Captain was the first person to approach him.

         “Is this her?”

         “Yes, sir.” Kayleigh was gently lifted from the sling and cuddled. She blinked at the Captain who smiled.

         “Your boyfriends must be really jealous that you get to bring her into work.”

         “They have to work too.”

         “Do I want to know where they’re planning on robbing this time?” Barry looked up in shock and the Captain smiled. “She’s being fostered by Leonardo and Michael Rossi. Leonard and Mick. It’s not that hard a jump.”

         “Sir I…”

         “It hasn’t impacted your work at all. I don’t see an issue with you working here and dating them. They obviously care about you. Besides they’re off saving the world most of the time now anyway. They aren’t around to cause mayhem as frequently.” Kayleigh began to fuss and she was bounced slightly. When she began to cry she was handed back to Barry. Barry took her upstairs and bounced her gently as he made up her bottle. She quieted when he slipped the nipple of the bottle into her mouth.

         “A baby Allen?”

         “Len and Mick couldn’t take her Julian.”

         “So I’m going to get a call out for a Captain Cold and Heatwave robbery later today.” Julian unbuckled the bag Barry had on his back and pulled it off. He deposited it in Barry’s office then reached out to take Kayleigh, slipping the bottle from Barry’s hand. He continued to feed her as Barry stared at him. “You have a meeting.”

         “But Kayleigh…”

         “I can take care of a baby Allen. I have lots of younger cousins.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Julian did actually get called out on a Captain Cold and Heatwave robbery that evening, something he glared at them for when the call came in. Len smirked at his back.

         “It took them how many hours to catch on that it was us?”

         “Six. It took them six hours.”

         “How’d you manage that?”

         “Well see we may have thrown some water around and made everything an ice rink like Mardon likes to do. They probably thought it was him until they could track him down and he denied it.” Len lounged against the couch as he watched Mick feed Kayleigh. Barry was half asleep, his feet in Len’s lap. Len was massaging his feet, working all the knots out. When Barry looked at him he pulled the small bag of diamonds out of his pocket. Barry caught it when it was tossed to him and disappeared with a burst of speed. Len sighed and straightened. A check into their bedroom showed the flash suit that was kept there was missing.

         “Did he take the diamonds back?” Len turned to face Mick who was holding a half asleep Kayleigh.

         “He did.” There was a rustle of cloth and Barry appeared in the middle of the room. Len glared in his general direction.

         “What? I got Julian off the case and the two of you are cleared to do whatever you want according to the captain.”

         “You undid all of my hard work on your legs and feet.” Len took Barry’s hand and led him into the bedroom. He pushed Barry onto the bed as Mick settled Kayleigh into her crib. Len pressed his thumbs deep into Barry’s arch and Barry winced. Len didn’t let up until all the knots were gone. When he looked up Mick was settled behind Barry, holding the other man upright as he bit his lip. Len ran his hands over the soft cotton of the sweatpants they had given him all that time ago. The sweatshirt was unzipped, showing Barry’s chest and abs. Len smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Barry returned it and cupped Len’s head in his hands. Mick’s strong arms shifted both of them to lie on the bed and he pressed himself against Barry’s back. Len had pulled away from Barry’s mouth to rest his head against Barry’s shoulder. Barry’s fingers traced over the burn scars on Mick’s arms. Mick traced over the ring on Barry’s finger and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that cute note, this story is on hiatus until legends comes back on Jan 24th. I need to figure out what the hell is going on with Len the figment of Mick's imagination before I can proceed. Also if anyone is interested in what their house looks like here's a link: https://www.architecturaldesigns.com/house-plans/tuscan-beauty-9518rw if you scroll down you can see floor plans.


	26. Chapter 26

      Len glared at Sara. She had told him that he was to stay home with Barry while she took Mick.

      “You need me.”

      “I need you to be a trump card. They think you’re dead Len. You need to stay that way. “

      “Sara…”

      “Rip would say the exact same thing, Len.” Sara turned and Len sighed.

      “Call me if you need me or if Mick gets out of control.”

      “He did just fine without you.”

      “And then spiraled into a depression and turned into a drunk.”

      “Fair point.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len watched Rip in the medical bay. The man kept on insisting that he was not Rip Hunter. Gideon had scanned his brain and told them that Rip’s memories had been erased and that a totally different personality had taken over. Len had looked over the script and noted that the characters were based off the team. He turned to look at Mick in the brain scanner chair.

      “How is he, Gideon?”

_“He’s taken one too many hits to the head. I can fix the damage but it will take time and multiple sessions. The Time Masters also implanted an antenna to help with the induction process.”_

“Can you figure out a way to remove it, Gideon?”

_“Of course Mr. Snart.”_ Len reached out and took Mick’s hand. He had made Mick get scanned after he was certain that the other man had a concussion after fighting with the team doom doombots. Len pulled away as Rip’s eyes began to flutter. He walked over and took a look at the man then let the speed force pull him away. He landed in the great room. Lisa was gently bouncing Kayleigh as she laughed. Len reached out and took her. She giggled as he took the bottle from Lisa and gently slid it into the baby’s mouth. She latched on and drank quickly. Len smiled.

      “You’re hungry sweetheart.”

      “I hadn’t been able to get her to take her bottle.” Lisa smiled at Len. “It’s good to have you home Len. I missed you.”

      “I checked in on you from time to time. I didn’t have the best control at the start so I only was able to visit you for short times.” He set aside the bottle and gently hoisted the little girl onto his shoulder to burp her. Len smiled at Kayleigh. “I’m going to take her to Barry.”

      “Try not to get arrested.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick collapsed into the bed. The antenna was gone, Stein and Gideon had been able to remove it. Hands brushed over his head. Fingers traced over the scar that removing the antenna had left. He turned to his back to see Barry.

      “We couldn’t get him.”

      “Gideon told me. You’ll get him back Mick.” Mick smiled at Kayleigh in the sling on Barry’s chest. She was asleep. He reached out and took her hand.

      “How’s she been doing?”

      “She’s been doing great. Her doctor says she’s doing wonderfully despite her beginnings.” Barry unstrapped Kayleigh and handed her over to Mick. Mick cuddled the little girl.

      “She’s the best. She’ll fight through everything.” Mick got up and placed the little girl in her crib. He pulled the blanket over her and smiled as she twisted on hand into it.

      “She really is.”

      “Where’s Len?”

      “Pulling a heist with Lisa. I’m pretty sure that Julian is going to get a call.”

      “Where are they hitting?”

      “Not sure. Len wouldn’t let me help.”

      “You are a cop again.”

      “I don’t work his cases. Besides no one will get hurt if I plan it.”

      “I remember a broken rib and punctured lung.” Mick tugged Barry into a hug. He ran his hands over the man. “We don’t want a repeat of that.”

      “I know Mick.” They both looked up as Len entered the room. He dropped his coat on a chair and settled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Heatwave jumped up and settled in his lap purring.

      “Len?” Mick approached him and settled on the couch. Len leaned against him and Mick wrapped his arms around him. “Did something go wrong?”

      “I had to kill someone.” Len looked up at Barry. “I’m sorry.” Barry moved to kneel in front of Len.

      “Len…”

“He had children working there.” Barry took Len’s hands.

      “The children?”

      “I got them into a van. I dropped them outside the fire department.”

      “Safe haven laws. Len…”

      “It was quick. None of the children saw anything. I just couldn’t leave them there.” Len watched as Barry took out his phone. He dialed a number and waited.

      “Julian. I know you’re about to head out. Yes, number one was involved. Number two just had brain surgery and just got back. Listen he did what he did to save children. When you get there, have someone look into the fire departments in a five-mile radius. Some should have been abandoned in a group under safe haven laws earlier tonight.” Barry waited for a moment then hung up.

      “Barry?” Mick’s voice was quiet.

      “Julian won’t arrest him. I’m sure the children will tell the story of how a man in a parka and goggles saved them and dropped them off with a bunch of nice firemen who took care of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will hopefully make up for the horrible one for last week when I didn't know where this story was going.

        Barry wasn’t necessarily surprised to come home and see Gypsy lounging on their couch. She and Lisa were talking animatedly.

        “I thought you went back to Earth-19?”

        “Cisco told me to come over. It’s a nice house.”

        “I blame her brothers.” Barry pointed at Lisa who shrugged.

        “We’re not exactly on the side of the law so we have a lot of money. Though Barry trumps all of us put together since he inherited our Harrison Well’s fortune and position as CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs.”

        “Do not remind me. I still have Thea calling me every few weeks asking if I need help redeveloping the various properties the company owns.” Barry let out an exasperated sigh. “Speaking of brother are either of them around?”

        “Len’s somewhere and Mick’s off saving time.” They all turned to the sound of the front door slamming closed and watched as Mick and Len entered the room.

        “Barry.” Mick stopped for a moment until Len nudged him. “Barry the speedster we’ve been fighting, its Thawne.”

        “Impossible.”

        “Possible. He was a time traveler. You erased him from existence but he still existed in time. He’s probably been running from not existing.”

        “Bouncing through time. Len?”

        “I asked them. They didn’t say much. Why the speed force decided to use me as its mouthpiece when it won’t give me answers I don’t know.” Len looked put out. Barry sighed again.

        “You two geniuses have any ideas?”

        “None. Lisa, will you ask Cisco?”

        “Of course jerk.”

        “Trainwreck.” Len looked over Gypsy with a sigh. “Cisco at it again?”

        “I don’t mind. He does have a type.” Len gripped Barry’s hand and tugged him towards their bedroom. Mick followed behind them and closed the door behind them. They had moved Kayleigh up to Jesse’s room earlier in the week and Lisa was technically on babysitting duty today despite the fact that all three of them were home. It was Len who shoved Barry back onto the bed. Barry landed with a bounce and looked up at the two of them. Mick was already stripping out of his clothes. Len was watching Barry with a small smile. Barry opened his legs and shimmied out of his pants and jock strap. He knew he looked completely lewd with the shirt he had stolen out of Mick’s closet hanging off him. He hadn’t needed to go into CCPD today and had wanted to be comfortable.

        “You look wonderful in my clothes super speed.” Barry could see Mick looking him over. “I want him first.”

        “You can have him first” Barry watched as Len stripped and began stroking himself. Mick flipped Barry on to all fours and shoved the shirt up.

        “I’m going to get it dirty.”

        “It can be washed and you look so gorgeous in it.” Barry heard the bottle of lube open and the sounds of Mick slicking up his fingers. He relaxed as Mick pressed a finger against his entrance. He was surprised when the finger didn’t press immediately in. Mick was always straight to the point, getting Barry properly prepared then pressing in and fucking Barry within an inch of his life. The finger traced around Barry entrance until the man was whining mess. Then and only then did Mick slide one finger in. He grinned as Barry arched into the finger.

        “Easy super speed. Good things come to those who wait.” Barry mewled as Mick’s finger crooked to press against his prostate. Mick added a second finger and began to rub relentlessly on the gland. Barry’s arms went out from under him and he buried his face into a pillow as his back arched.  Mick smirked as Barry pressed back into his fingers. He loved seeing Barry letting go completely and giving himself into pleasure. He was gorgeous. Mick looked over at Len to see the other man stroking his cock.

        “Keep it up, Mick.” Mick smirked. He continued to massage the sensitive gland until Barry came. Mick removed his fingers and gently flipped Barry onto his back, sliding in gently. Barry moaned, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Mick began to thrust slowly until Barry was over his aftershocks. He moaned when Barry began to meet his thrusts. Barry began to vibrate as he lost control of his speed and Mick pressed in deep. He began to stroke Barry in time with his thrusts. Barry came undone under him and Mick thrust in deep once more. He came with a moan and slowly pulled out of Barry. Barry was completely limp on the bed.

        “What do you say, Len? Sloppy seconds?”

        “He looks wrung out.” Len took a step up and continued stroking his dick. He came with a moan of their names. His cum splashed all over Barry’s chest and Mick grinned.

        “He looks pretty like this.” Mick rolled to grab the wet cloth Len had set on the bedside table and cleaned Barry off. Barry’s eyes fluttered open and he looked blissed out.

        “About Thawne…” Mick leaned over and kissed Barry.

        “Get some rest love. We can worry about Thawne later I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	28. Chapter 28

       It was Len who found Barry after he had gone into the speed force. The speed force had refused to give Barry back but Len was adamant that their speedster come home. He spent hours arguing with the speed force, reminding it that it was the reason Barry had been through so much truma that he needed a break. The speed force took on may shapes during those arguments. It had tried Iris, Barry’s mother, Joe, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, and on one memorable occasion even Len himself. Len had not let himself give in to the speed force’s request to leave Barry there and finally the almost cell like structure opened up to reveal Barry, seemingly asleep, on the floor. Len had hefted the other man and carried him through the speed force until he landed in their bedroom.

       Mick had looked up from his book and curled around the sleeping speedster when Len had put him down. They had spent hours telling a sleeping Barry about what had been happening in his city, because it was his city no matter what anyone said. The most fun they had was telling who Lisa had pulled a heist and caught kid flash in a net of gold from her gun. It had taken Wally quite a bit to get out of the net and by then Lisa and the gang were already gone. Cisco had been the one to return the stolen goods to a little used delivery dock outside the building they had robbed.

       When Barry had opened his eyes he had seen Len in front of him, half asleep, and had twisted around to see Mick asleep behind him. He had stretched, pulled away from his two lovers making sure to cover Len with a blanket, and zipped off. Len had grumbled and moved to press his face into Mick’s shoulder. When Barry had come back from his run around the city he had slid into bed and pressed kisses to both of their heads.

       “What did I miss?”

       “Wally’s being doing well.” Mick’s voice was rough with sleep. “The crowds love him.”

       “I never was comfortable with the attention. He is. I might as well let him continue in the limelight.” Barry rested his head on Len’s shoulder, having wedged himself back between the two men. “Thank you for getting me out of there Len.”

       “I wasn’t about to leave you there.” Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead and tangled his legs with the two other men. “Besides who do I have to antagonize on my heists if you’re gone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the story I couldn't figure out how to end but it finally came to me. I lost my muse for this one so my apologies for the lackluster ending.   
> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
